Cure For Our Freedom
by Hope Silence Lost
Summary: Well everything changes. That includes the world and the people...or things on it. OcXOc centric ONE DIRECTION INSIDE I DONT OWN WORLD WAR Z OR ONE DIRECTION
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hopes Pov

"Guess what?!" I screamed to best friend, Emily, over the phone.

"What?" she asked, supiscion creeping into her voice.

"I got six One Direction tickets for Fridays concert!" I squealed, trying to keep from screaming into her ear.

Nothing came through for a moment. I questioned if I should hang up and call her back, until I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"But that's in two days," she calmly replied.

"Yeah, I know. Go ask your parents. Then tell me their reply. Tell them I'm taking you. Then you call Melina and tell Katie when she gets home. Go ask them...NOW!" I demanded, nearly seeing her flinch at my new found anticipation.

But she finally sighed and replied; "Fine." I heard her bed creak as the weight of her body shuffled around. I could visually see her swinging the door open and sprinting down the stairs. Very faintly, I could her scream to her parents; "Hope invited me to a One Direction concert this friday. Can I go?!"

Oh, my god, she is such a spazz! I thought.

I waited a few minutes before deciding to hang up, only then did she come running back in.

"So what'd they say?" I asked, crossing my fingers.

"They..." she sounded as if she was gonna cry. "They said... YES!"

I squealed. "Now call Melina and wait for Katie to get home!"

"Okay! Call Maddy and Noelle!"

"No shit..." I facepalmed. And by the sound of her giggle, I knew she'd known I'd facepalmed. "Call me after you call Melina. Kay?"

"Fine. Talk to you in like a half hour," she laughed.

"Yeah okay," I smiled. "Bye."

I heard her phone click as she hung up. I paused, recentering myself before I called Maddy. She didn't answer on the first ring, as she usually did, instead she picked up on the third ring.

"Yeah, Hope?" she asked, clear exaustian in her voice.

"I got six One Direction tickets for this Friday. Emily's coming. We're inviting Melina, Katie and Noelle. Join?" I said, coming straight out with it.

I could just see her caramel colored eyes lighting up as she heard the sweet words pouring out of my mouth.

"Lemme go ask my parents," she said, trying to hold back her excitement.

"Okay."

I heard her door creak open as she quietly slipped out of her room. A few moments later she came back, giggling and clearly smiling. "They said 'yeah' as long as I had a ride to and from the concert."

I smiled. "Don't worry. I'll take you both ways." I paused. "Sounds a bit...dirty."

She laughed. "Kay see you Friday. At your place apperantly."

"Kay. Now go get a good night sleep. You'll be needing it to keep awake so you don't get trampled on the concert."

She yawned. "Night love."

"Night."

She hung up, leaving me in an eerie silence. I took a deep breath and called Noelle.

She answered right away. "Emily beat you too it."

I groaned. "Fuck her."

"She knew you were going to say that so she told me to ask you 'when? where? how hard?'" she chuckled. "My parents said yes by the way."

"Well good. I better call her back then. Bye love."

She giggled. "Bye."

One Direction was mine and Emily's savior from the pits of depression. They're music connected us with the people around us on a whole new level. Eventually, we made Melina, Noelle, Maddy and Katie obsessed with them. It helped a lot with our confidence knowing people actually liked talking to us. You see, Emily and I are...well, we don't necisarrily fit in. Katie is Emily's younger sister, she's smarter so she skipped a year, so that's why she's in our grade; she was better liked than Emily. But when she brought her friends Noelle, Maddy and Melina to our table to eat with us, they actually hadn't run away. Like all of the others. Instantly, we all became best friends.

My phone rang my ring tone "Chloe" by Emblem3. Emily.

"Yes?" I answered.

"They all can come. Katie came home as soon as you hung up," she laughed.

"We're all meeting at my place," I said.

"That's what I assumed so that's what I told Melina, Katie and Noelle."

I nodded my head against the phone. "Whale, I'll see you on Friday. Get rest. Try to sleep through tomorrow."

She yawned into the phone, making me pull head away from the speaker.

"G'night and talk to you on Friday."

This time it was I who hung up first. I yawned and glanced at the clock; midnight. I have to rest to keep my stamina up during the concert. "Night self!" I yawned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Emilys Pov

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Three hours to the concert; ten minutes to get ready. Ugh. My dark green hair was tossed around my head, looking like someone had just taken a leaf blower to my head. Ugh again. I took a brush and slowly and, as gently as I could, ran it through my hair. Finally, it came to my normal straightened hair with a poof in the back. I stalked to my room. Rummaging through my closet, I was bombarded by rounds of excited jumping hugs. Katie.

"Katie. I'm trying to get ready. Just gimmie like five more minutes. Gosh. Leeeeaaaveeeee!" I snapped.

I turned around. She was standing there in her 'I love Liam' shirt, shorts, thigh highs and she had a bandana on her head, wrapping around her brown hair.

She whinced. "Fine. I'll be in the living room waiting alone."

"Kay be down there in a moment."

As I rummaged through the closet I felt someone else enter the room. My dad.

"Be careful tonight. I don't want you two to get hurt. Look after her. Okay?" he asked moving the hair away from my eyes.

"Yeah. Mhmm."

"Emily I need a straight answer on this."

"Yeah I know. Seriously dad I'll watch out for her."

"Good. Love you."

"Love you too Dad."

As he closed my door I turned back to my closet finally spotting the perfect shirt to wear. I pulled it over my head while walking to my drawer to find some pants. Shorts and fishnet leggings would do. I pulled them on and walked down to the living, grasping Katie's arm and pulling her out the door.

"Bye. Be back later!" I yelled.

I slammed the door closed and pulled Katie in the direction of Noelle's house, picking her up with us. I let go of her arm as we approached her walk way. Before we even reached her doorway, she came running out, jumping and yelling.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. I gripped her hand and Katie's as we walked in silence to Hope's house. Noelle was wearing her brown hair up in a bun with a green bandana around her head. Her shirt was the One Direction logo and she had on skinny jeans. Fishnet gloves ran up all the way on her arms.

Once we reached Hope's, we raced each other to the front door. Yeah, I know. I'm so supposed to act all rebel and not give a fuck about anything just cos I look emo. But, no. I have a special small spot just for my little sister. She meant the world to me and if anything ever happened to her, I would die and I wouldn't be able to move on in my life. That's how much I loved her. Hope swung the door open as soon as Katie's knuckles rapped against the wood. Melina and Maddy appeared behind her.

Hope was wearing a red beanie that covered her wavy black hair, her white One Direction shirt was over a black long sleeve undershirt. She wore skinny jeans with a belt that hung low and chains that hung to the side.

Maddy wore a British flag shirt with One Direction shorts, black leggings, one fishnet glove was on her right wrist. Her favorite color; black. Her caramel colored hair was tied back in a tight pony tail.

Melina wore skinny jeans, a shirt with the boys face on them, gloves, a small jacket and her hair was in a tight bun under a beanie.

"Ready guys?" I asked, nearly bouncing where I stood.

"Yeah!" they replied together.

"Get in the car and Emily and I will meet you there!" Hope said. "We need to find my CD's."

Everyone nodded. Hope pulled my arm and yanked me into her room. I immediatly began looking for her music.

"Here's one!" I called from under her bed, tossing it to her as I sat up.

"Oh here's the other one!" she called.

We raced back to the front door, closing it behind us and locking it up.

We climbed into the car, me sitting in the passanger seat. I put in the first CD. Up All Night.

For the whole three hours, we listened to both CD's twice, all the way through.

Once we pulled into the parking space, we all struggled to get out of the van. We rushed to the line, standing around being the seventifith place in the line. I started jumping in my spot. My first concert ever. For any kind of band. I'm glad I get to spend it with my five best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hopes Pov

Once inside we found out seats, trying our hardest to not get trampled by other Directioners. We sat there...waiting. Waiting for our idols to walk on stage. Finally, after twenty gruelling minutes, they did. It started out normal, they were goofing off on stage, girls screaming, throwing things like bras and carrots up on stage. They were singing Little Things and it was on Louis' part. He was turned to our row. Sitting in the front of concert costed me a lot of money. Or at least my mom. She paid for the tickets, as long as I listened and did as told for a year. So, everything was normal until...I heard a blood curtling scream coming from thirteen rows behind us.

I turned to Emily. "What is that? What's happening?"

She, being taller than me, stood on her tippy toes and glanced at the row. Her eyes grew wide and her chest began to rise and fall rapidly.

"What is it?" Katie and Noelle asked.

"Z-Z-Zombies! And they're headed this way!"

Soon we heard more and more screams as the apparent zombies filled the room. I turned to Emily, seeming to send a telepathic message to her.

"The boys! Get the boys!"

All six of us jumped on stage. I turned around scanning the crime scene. Thirty or so Zombies were attacking the young innocent girls in the rows behind our seats. I watched as one girl was bitten directly on the neck. Her body began to spaz, jerking itself in unnatural ways.

"Quickly!"

I turned around at the sound of a scream. Niall. A female zombie was cornering him, his back was already pressed against the wall. I did the only thing I could. I grabbed a mic stand and ran to the Zombie.

"Get away you bitch!" I yelled, smashing it over her skull.

Niall looked at me bewildered.

Emily stood up, calmly shouting over the noise. "Boys follow me if you wanna live. As cliche as it is. Follow me!" she shouted.

The boys' bassist started following her when a zombie jumped up and bit him on the arm. He fell on top of her, crushing her with both the zombie and his weight on her. I grabbed her wrist and yanked her out from under them.

I turned to the boys. "Do you wanna die?"

They shook their heads.

"Then follow, ya cute idiots!"

Harry grinned at me.

Emily grabbed Niall and Louis hand, pulling them towards the back exit. Katie took Harry's and Liams. Noelle took Zayns and Joshs. Melina, Maddy and I grabbed the mic stands, taking the lead and the rear of our group.

I opened the back door, quietly. I waved them through the small opening of the door.

"Lead them to my car," I whispered to Emily.

She nodded, understanding where to take them.

I joined them once I knew everyone was out. Everyone was sitting in the car, Harry in the passanger. I sat in the drivers seat and started the car. Suddenly...SMASH. A zombies head shot through the back window, right next to Emily and Niall. I took the mic and smashed the zombies head, knocking her outside.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" Louis shouted.

I punched the gas and we shot out of our spot, crashing into different small family cars.

"We need to get out of town," I said.

"No shit!" Katie and Liam said. They were holding hands quietly, huddling together, frightened with the scene that was playing out before them.

I drove, rapidly, trying to get us out of town. We were all quiet, barely speaking the only thing to be heard was the window whistling by the window.

"Can you cover that up?" Noelle asked. "I'm cold."

"Yeah, Emily could you put that peice of cardboard against the window?" I asked trying to calm down my breathing. Emily nodded and did as asked.

"Who are you guys and how did you do all that ninja shit back there?" Zayn asked. I chuckled at the irony.

"I'm Emily, U.S. assassin and long distance combate speicalist. Age sixteen." Emily said sticking out her hand. Each boy shook her hand.

"I'm Maddy, U.S. assassin and weapons speacalist. Age sixteen." Maddy smiled. Zayn stared at her shocked. She giggled.

"I'm Noelle, U.S. assassin and explosives speicalist. Age fifteen." Noelle said proudly. Louis whistled and winked at her causing me to chuckle.

"I'm Katie, U.S. assassin and strategy speicalists. Age fifteen." Katie said pushing up her invisible glasses. Liam chuckled and grabbed Katie's hand.

"And what about you miss badass?" Harry asked looking at me. I laughed at the nickname.

"Hope is the name. Short distance combate is the game. Also U.S. assassin. I'm sixteen." I smirked. Harry laughed.

"Oh my god..." Emily whispered. I looked at what she was pointing at. It was one of those things it was eating a little girl. "Katie, Noelle don't look."

"That is vile..." Niall gagged. looking away.

"Where do we go?" Emily asked, huddling close to Niall.

"Somewhere far from here. We need to get out of here! Now!" Harry snapped at me.

I turned and snarled at him. He smirked at my anger.

In silence, not wanting to draw attention to ourselves, we drove, until Maddy broke the silence, humming Don't Stop Believin'. Melina joined in, then Katie and Noelle, then Niall, Zayn and Louis, then everyone else. We sang road trip songs until we saw building lights. I told everyone to hush and quietly look out the windows. Zombies strolled past us, casually, not even paying attention to us, as we pulled into a store parking lot, one that looked completely empty, we decided to split up. Emily, Maddy and I would go into the store with Zayn, Liam and Josh.

"On my mark...GO!" I shouted.

We jumped out of the car and raced to the store. I scanned the area. Almost everything was still here and in tact. We had to act fast to get what we needed.

"Zayn and Maddy go get the medicine. Hope and Liam go get the drinks. Emily and I will get the food. Meet back here in ten minutes," Josh instructed.

Maddy and Zayn ran off in the oppisite direction clutching hands, as they raced to get the medicine. Liam and I ran to the non-parishable drink aisle to grab our supplies. I glanced back and watched Emily and Josh sprint off to get food.

"Gatorade. Soda. Water. Juice. Anything to keep us hydrated and awake," Liam said to me, grabbing one of the abandoned shopping carts and shoving three gatorades into it.

I reached above me as far as my small body could go. I ended up grabbing a Dr. Pepper bottle, Fanta and Root Beer. Five gallons of water and a gallon of juice. We rushed back to our spot as new families and people rushed into the store, bumping into us. Emily and Josh came back first. We waited anxiously for our last party to arrive. Finally, after five agonizing minutes Maddy and Zayn appeared. We ran back to the van nervously avoiding any contact with the new mob that just swarmed in. Melina opened the door and waved us in.

"Quickly, before anyone hurts you!" she yelled.

I started shoving things into the back, all of our snacks, drinks and medicine.

"I grabbed a couple of flairs and guns," Emily said.

"Good. We're going to need them," I said.

Maddy, Katie and Noelle stood guard in the back with me as I put our small belongings in the car. Emily and Melina in the front. Suddenly I heard a scream.

"Run!" a lady yelled running past me.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked calmly to the lady.

"The-The-The Undead! They're coming!" she sceeched.

As she said that, monstorous roars sounded around the parking lot.

Emily and Melina came running around the back.

"We need to go!" they screamed.

I jammed the last of our supplies in the back of the car. Grabbing a gun from Emily, I closed the the trunk and ran to the drivers side. Emily sat in the back aiming her gun out the good window. Noelle took down the cardboard and aimed her gun out that window. Katie, Maddy and Melina aimed their weapons out the back. I put the key in the ignition and started the car, only...it didn't start.

"Fuck!" I hit the gas again as I turned the key. "No. Not now. Why now?"

A zombie hit the window next to Niall, sending him flying backwards. He screamed, sounding close to a girl causing me and Emily to look at each other and start giggling. Emily pulled her gun to the zombies head and fired. He fell instantly.

I tried again with the car. Finally, it started, my heart beating rapidly as we peeled out of the lot. I turned to the rear view mirror and watched helplessly as little children and their parents were bit and infected by whatever this is. I turned back and kept my eyes on the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Emilys Pov

I abrupty woke up as someone's head planted itself on my shoulder. Blonde fluff was flying my face as we raced past and out of DC. I glanced at my phone. One a.m. I removed the heavy load from my shoulder and crawled over to Hope.

"Mind if I have a go?" I asked, yawning slightly.

"No. You're tired. Go back to bed," she snapped, yawning too.

I shook my head, refusing her demand. "Let me drive. I'm fine. I rested enough and I can drive the rest of the night. Let me drive dude."

She sighed, finally giving in at the thought of sleep. She pulled over quickly, climbed out and climbed into the back. I climbed over the seat and strapped myself in.

I watched in the mirror as she pulled herself over to Harry and rested her head on his stomach. He made a little sound of "oof" as her head put its weight on him.

I turned back to the road as someone joined me, sitting themselves in the passanger seat. Niall.

"So how'd you guys become assasins?" he asked, turning his attention to me.

I jumped slightly. No one had ever asked me this question so when this cute blonde boy asked me all I could get out was; "My parents." I paused, gaining the courage to tell him. "All our parents. They raised us to be assasins."

"Why?" he pushed.

"Cos...umm. All of our parents, except for my dad, work for the same assasins company. Both companys work together to make sure their assasin hit is not on any parents around us. I-I've never really killed anybody. But I've injured. So...this'll be a first for me."

He paused, putting his hand on mine; "It's okay. You'll get through this." He paused again. "We all will."

For an hour or so Niall and I talked about the most random of things before he finally asked; "Who do you like most out of us six boys." he laughed at my reaction to his question. "It's moi right?"

I giggled. "Well you're all really nice...but uh...Shit!" A zombie peeled onto the road with a huge SUV, gaining on us. "Get everyone up! Hurry!"

Niall started screaming and banging things together, waking up our cranky companions. "Get ready for impact!" he screamed.

I pushed the gas pedal to the floor speeding our small van up. The SUV was already too close. It's bumper knocked into our rear and we rocked forward. Melina and Maddy screamed before they got up and grabbed their guns. Maddy hit the wind shield of the SUV hopefully killing the zombie. But the car kept coming, tailing us and nearly hitting the van.

"Hold on!" I yelled. I turned into the forest that was next to us, the zombie still following. I made a sharp turn near a tree and barely missed it. I hit the pedal and went flying up onto the road again.

"It's still coming Emily!" Niall screamed rushing to the back of the car.

I turned to the side mirror. Sure enough the van was still gaining. I turned back into the forest, driving down a dirt road, trying to come close to the trees as much as possible with hitting and damaging the car. The radio turned on as someones voice came through.

"Please stop. We're with your parents' assasins company. They've asked us to come and retrieve you. Please slow down," they said.

So I slowed to a stop, grabbing the gun that I had next to me and I climbed out of the van. Hope, Melina, Maddy, Katie and Noelle climbed out slowly, with the guys right behind them, guns raised. The SUV stopped and someone slowly climbed out of the drivers side.

A kid, looking not to much older then me or Hope climbed out. He was wearing skinny jeans, a blue stripped undershirt with a white shirt over it and orange suspenders. His black hair covered his eyes and bounced as he slowly walked towards us.

Slowly and more loudly another young boy about the same age as us climbed too. He had blonde hair with a bandana, dark skinny jeans, orange shirt and gloves that went up his arms. His gages were clear even from where we stood.

The first guy held his arms up as if for surrender. As he walked towards us I could see he had piercings too. Snake bites to be exact.

"We're not gonna hurt you," he said.

I jumped when he started talking. I drew my gun as he got even closer. "That's what they all say."

"Right before they decide to chop your head off," Hope finished.

The first guy kept getting closer and closer to us, creeping his way towards me.

"I'll shoot!" I snapped.

"No you won't," the second guy spoke for the first time. "You've never shot and killed anyone before."

"Jace shut up," the first guy snapped.

The second guy, apperantly named Jace, flipped his partner off.

I turned to Hope, she had the look of I-know-you-from-somewhere on her face.

"If you could please, come with us, we can get you off this country and we can get you somewhere safe," the first guy said, making my head turn to him.

He was only a few feet away from me, nearly at the tip of my gun.

"Kade I wouldn't get to close to her. She might actually shoot!" Jace laughed.

I reared to him. "Shut up!"

My sudden movement gave Kade enough time to come up from behind me and snatch my gun from my arms.

"Please trust us," he said while taking the amo out of my gun. I gulped.

"Look out!" Harry shouted.

I turned to see a huge group of zombies racing towards us, snarling and foaming at the mouth.

"Quickly get in the car!" Kade yelled pulling me towards the van. Niall and the rest raced closely behind us, jumping into the van as our ride was bombareded by the killers.

"Floor it!" Jace yelled to Kade as he climbed in. Kade started the engine racing out of the forest.

We barreled out of the forest as the zombies chased after us.

"Where are we going?" Maddy complained.

"To the base. We're going to send you to a naval boat that's out on the sea. Getting you away from land," Kade said.

Kade glanced at me through the mirror. I nervously looked away and rested my head on Nialls shoulder.

"Get some sleep," Jace demanded. "You're gonna need it."

I kept my eyes out on the road, keeping my heavy head on Niall's shoulder.

"You should get some rest," Kade said to me.

"I've had enough rest," I snapped.

"Don't get bitchy with me I only wanted you to sleep," he chuckled.

"You're not my mom. Alright? Got it buddy?" I snapped again.

He laughed. "Yeah I get it."

I turned my head back to the window and stared out at the world that raced by.

"So where were you going if we hadn't caught up to you?" Kade asked.

"To the base. You're glad we didn't shoot you by the way. We would've been happy too," I sneered.

He chuckled. "That was some pretty good driving you were doing."

I blushed shifting my hair to hide the fact that I was. "H-How long until we actually reach the base?"

"Three and a half hours," he smiled into the mirror.

I nodded at him and turned my attention away from him and onto Niall. His head was on my stomach. I reached down and very gingerly started stroking his hair, brushing it back out of his face. Soon my eyes lids grew heavy and I struggled to keep them open. Soon I fell asleep.

My dream started like this. I was running down a dark alley, trying to run away from...something that was chasing after me. Yet I didn't know what it was. All I heard was snarling and...and...screaming. Oh, god the screaming. It was Hope's unhuman screech as something caused harm to her. Then it was a male scream. I couldn't tell who it was. I turned around and saw gunfire. Some one was shooting down Hope. Hope'd been infected and was now a zombie. Tears flooded over my eyes.

Where was I? What was going on? And who was responible for my best friends loss? All these questions flooded my mind, repeating themselves, reverberating off the walls of my brain.

Someone grabbed my arm. It was Kade. "Run!" he was saying. Even though I couldn't hear him. He yanked me forward, at the desperate attempt to get me out of there. I was terrifyed. I had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly there was a searing pain in my left leg as something bit it. A zombie. My grip loosened in Kade's hand. I fell, body going into a spaz. Then, I glanced up at Kade as he desperately tried to heal me. But all I could see was food. Food. Like a fat kid towards a cheeseburger. I opened my mouth and then...

BUMP.

I was jerked awake as my head hit the wall of the car. I shivered. I realized where the postion of the car was. We were in the parking lot of the base. I got up and crawled over to Hope, shaking her awake. She sat up, angry that I woke her up. Before she could start arguing I told her about my dream. She sat there listening intently until I finished.

"Do you think it'll come true?" she asked after I'd finished.

"It might. So where ever it is, we cannot split up. Any of us. Jace, Kade, you and I. We just can't," I said, coming close to tears.

"How do you know if the other male was Jace?" she asked.

"I-I just have a feeling. No matter how much they protest...we have to stick together."

She nodded.

"Everyone get out!" Jace yelled.

"Well isn't he a little ray of sunshine," Maddy groaned.

Everyone got out of the car and were rushed to a nearby boat. Once on we were shown to our room. Girls in one, boys in the other. Jace and Kade next door to us. Great.

"Girls. I'm General Lee. No not the one from the Civil War," he chuckled. "I need two of you to go to Nova Scotia."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Hopes Pov

Before I knew it, Emily and I had raised our hands, unvoluntarilly.

"Good. Girls come join me in twenty minutes and I will explain what we have to do," the General said. He bowed to us and walked away.

"What did we just do?" Emily turned to me.

"I-I have no idea," I stammered.

Kade and Jace walked into our room, panting. "We just got chosen to go to the Zombie war with you." Kade smiled at Emily as Jace said that. I glanced at Emily; she looked almost disgusted, but Kade didn't seem to take the hint.

I almost came to a sneer. They left leaving us in silence. Niall and Harry came in a second later, embracing us in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," Harry nudged into the crook of my neck.

He was tall, like a giant, compared to my small frame. So tall, he towered over me. "Just promise all of us that you'll make it out alive and not in critical condition."

Emily and I turned to each other, sending a message to each other, using only our gaze to comunnicate.

"We'll try," we both finally said.

They smiled at us. Kade and Jace poked their heads in.

"Time to go," Jace grumbled.

Kade grabbed Emily's hand and Jace grabbed mine, pulling us towards the main quarters of the ship.

The General smiled as we entered. "Welcome...to our main 'building', if you will, aboard this beautiful ship. In here, we monitor what is happening in our world. At the moment, not much."

"Not much?" I gasped. "Not much is going on?! There are people dying because of some...some sickness that was created most likely by us human beings!" I bawled my hands up into fists, barely able to hold back my hatred toward this...hypocritcal bastard.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence. But I can't really now because I've lost my train of thought." He glared at me. "In less then an hour, we will launch you to an island near Nova Scotia. You then be will transported to main country. Your job is to get any information for the military base already there. And yes there are zombies already." He paused, sucking in a breath of air before continuing. "Another plane is already on their way there. You'll meet them on the boat waiting for you to get there to depart. Go back get as many things as possible, but it's far more likely you won't need anything. Weapons will be supplied and please...be careful." He put his hand on my shoulder, closer to my chest than my comfort zone would allow him. "Go back to your headquarters and inform your fellow family/friends. Someone will come and get you when the plane is ready."

With one last glance back at me and Emily, he left. With only an hour to go, we raced back to our rooms to tell everyone. When we got back, the boys were sitting with the girls. Zayn with Maddy, Liam with Katie, Josh with Melina and Noelle and Louis.

"What'd they say?" Katie asked, clear tear streaks.

"We're-we're leaving in an hour. We're going to Nova Scotia. Another plane with older men is flying to the island as we speak. We're supposed to meet them there," Emily said, tearing up. She walked over to her little sister and brought her into a big hug. "I'll-I'll be back soon." She started crying, tears making a steady stream down her face. She turned to Maddy. "Please. Keep her safe. I want to know that she'll be okay."

Maddy nodded, slowly, taking Katie's hand.

"Katie do as Maddy says. If she says be careful be careful. Understood?" Emily asked.

"Understood," Katie smiled at her sisters over protection.

Harry spoke up first out of all of the guys. "We wanted to say...uh thank you."

"For everything," Liam added. "Without you we would all be zombies."

"Poor Paul..." Louis sobbed.

All of the guys looked solemn for a moment.

"For our gratitude," Zayn said.

"We're singing you a song," Niall and Josh finished.

Louis started, Zayn joined in, harmonizing with Louis. Niall and Liam began singing. Josh started tapping his thighs, hoping to create a beat. Harry began singing. His rough voice sang I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.

Tears came into my eyes as they worked their way through the song, voices not breaking once.

"That was absolutely lovely," Emily said pulling Niall into an Emily hug.

He awkwardly hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "You'll be fine." He cooed. She must've been crying because when she pulled away he had a clear wet mark on his shoulder.

A soldier knocked on the door behind us, scaring me. "The plane is ready."

Kade and Jace were behind the young soldier, eyeing us carefully. I turned to grab Emily when someone attacked me with a kiss. Harry. His warm lips were pushed against mine. I looked past him and saw that Emily and Niall were gently kissing too. Harry pulled away almost as quickly as he had started.

"I'll see you in a few days. Okay?" he asked, makng the puppy dog face. "You promise?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. The soldier pulled on my arm, yanking me out of the door. Emily struggled for the last bit of their kiss as the soldier grabbed her arm and yanked her away from Nialls touch.

Four more soldiers were waiting for us outside of the hallways. One gripped my arm, the others gripped Jace's, Kades and Emily's. When they let go of us to let us on the plane, there were small purple/red marks where they were holding us.

"We will be reaching Nova Scotia in about three hours," someone said over the planes intercom.

I sighed and said to everyone who was around me. "Hi. I'm Hope. Welcome to hell!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Emilys Pov

I awoke when someone came over and jostled me awake. I hadn't even realized that I'd fallen asleep. It was Jace. He was yelling something at me, but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. I tried reading his lips; "Get up it's time!" that's what he was saying.

Hope grabbed my hand and pulled me, while snapping something at Jace. As I became aware of my surroundings I was sort of able to make what she had snapped. Something like; "I got it ya dick weed." I was pulled to the small boat that would take us to the main island of our destination. I took Hope's hand and pulled my hair over my eyes, trying to hide the fact that I was crying.

We met up with our other group that consisted of three men and several army men. We didn't say anything as we got on the boat. I sat in silence with Hope in the farthest corner we could find. We hadn't said anything until one of the older men from the other plane came over and asked a simple question; "What brings you young ones here?"

Hope turned him and eyed him skeptically, testing him to see if he was actually wondering. She turned to me and nodded.

"We're trained assasins," I said calmly.

He looked stunned for a moment. "You're really young to be an assasin."

"Our parents are trained ones. They made us to be like this. Trained killers," Hope said, pausing. "Now if you don't mind me asking...what's your name exactly?"

"Kennedy...yours?" he answered calmly, not flinching at Hope's own attitude.

"Hope. That's Emily," she answered smiling.

He chuckled. "Your names don't really fit with your...style."

I smiled. "We get that a lot."

He chuckled again. "And you're not offended by it?"

"Nope. Like she said 'we get that a lot'. Which means by now we've gotten used to it," Hope laughed at him.

He grinned. "What are your specialties?"

"I'm long distance. Hope's short. That's why we work so well together," I informed, smiling up at him.

"Well that'll definitely come in handy out on the field," he said.

I giggled and Hope acutally cracked a grin.

We hit land only a few moments later. Jace and Kade came over and told us our plan that the military had told them to do. We got off the boat, stepping into the rain that was now coming down like golf balls hitting a car windshield. So in other words. Hard. We were thrown guns and handed gear.

"On my mark," one of the soldiers said. "Go!"

We raced out, stealthy and quiet. Suddenly, one of the guys from the other plane, started panicking as soon as we stepped out. He tried running back up but he slipped and shot himself in the face. I gasped and Hope tightened her grip on my hand.

The sound of snarling sounded around us. Suddenly, a zombie shot himself out of the dark and gloom. As quietly as I could I squealed. The military started firing causing more zombies to come out of no where. I turned to Hope. They're attracked to noise. I wanted to tell her before she started firing.

"No! Hope don't!" I shouted as quietly as I could, but loud enough so she could hear me. "They like the noise!"

She stopped firing. Someone grabbed our arms and pulled us into safety.

"Hey guys!" someone said. "Welcome to the new world!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Hopes Pov

"We can't exactly pin point where the actual infection started. But, with today's technology, we figured it had to be around the...Amazon Rainforest," some blonde girl said to us.

We all looked at her, wild look in our eyes, studying her.

She must've understood our questionable stares because she said, "Gosh where are my manners. I'm Raini. You are?"

We all hesitated, but finally the man, Kennedy, spoke up. "I'm Kennedy." He shot a sideways glance at me and Emily.

"I'm-I'm Emily," she said quietly.

"Hope," I stated proudly.

Soon, everyone in our little group had shared their names. Although I couldn't remember the names after they were said.

There was an awkward pause as we waited for someone to start speaking. Emily turned her attention away from the group and slowly walked over to a locked door that baracaded by heavy objects.

"What's in here?" Emily asked, breaking the silence and causing some people to jump.

"Oh uh..." Raini looked like she was having trouble looking for her words. "In there is our uh...first one we caught."

"'First one'? You mean there's more?" I asked.

"Yes. Didn't you see the one's outside genius?" Jace snapped at me.

I turned on my heals and glared at him, anger boiling up inside of me; "What I meant when I asked it was 'Is there more inside this building'?"

"Oh yes," another male chimed in. "Plenty more. There is at least...over...twenty of them, waiting for us in that hall."

Emily turned to him. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Riley," he said aiming a million dollar smile in her direction.

She glared at him. She held his gaze for a long moment before, still staring at him, she said; "Can we open it up?"

Raini jumped at the question. "Wha-why would you wanna do that?"

"To examine them of course," Kennedy said walking over to Emily.

"They'll attack," Riley said.

And if on cue, when he said that, a zombie smashed itself against the door, moving the chairs and making Emily and Kennedy fall.

"See?" Riley said.

"Why can't we get them out?" Kade asked.

"They're to aggresive. They'll attack and we'll loose more than enough people to them. Our final answer is 'no'," Raini said, straightening her back as she spoke.

Emily looked like she was about to blow up, but then suddenly, the zombies broke out. Time seemed to slow down as people were getting bit and hurt. Soldiers shot at the zombies. Emily had fallen to the ground getting crushed under three different men. She looked up at me, tears filling her eyes as the immense weight of the men pushed her against the floor. Kade and I raced to her side, grabbing both of her wrists and yanking her out as fast as we could. With all the zombies coming fast at us, we watched helplessly, as the undead bit at our team mates. Raini and Riley and three other people were struggling against their zombie captors.

Jace grabbed Emily's arm and yanked her to a plane. I turned around, scanning for anyone who survived. Kennedy came running out of the building zombies chasing after him. I took aim and fired. I fired at the zombies that were desperately trying to get to us. I remembered what Emily had said. As I shot I noticed more and more zombies poured out of the darkness and ran after us. Great.

I noticed something. Every time I shot the zombie in the leg or any other part that wasn't the head, it seemed to just fall and in within a minute, heal itself. I needed to aim for the head. That would be my best bet. I aimed and again. Fired. This time I got him square between the eyes. He stopped moving and then...fell. He was...dead. Or at least completely dead...

Kennedy grabbed my arm and pulled me into the ready-to-depature plane. We tried to shut the end of the plane before any zombies could get in. Too late. Zombies started piling up as we started to pull out of the airport. I shot at their heads.

"No!" Emily screamed. "They like the noise!"

Kade and Jace turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Kade asked her.

"When we first got off the plane," she started. Before she could continue, she was interuppted by a zombie that was slowly walking over to her. She grabbed her gun and fired. She shot him right above the ear.

"Hey look. Miss Goodie Too Shoes just killed someone," Jace sneered.

She flipped him off and began again. "When we first got off the plane, the guy fell right? He shot himself in the face. It caused a lot of noise. Soon zombies started appearing out of the gloom and attacking us."

"But what about in the building? We weren't making any noise," Kade said.

"But they knew we were in there. And when they put into their holding cell, it had caused a lot of ruckus. They already were wriled up by the time we got there," she said.

We lifted off the ground. My stomach sank into the deep part of my gut as we reached higher and higher into the sky.

"Where are we going now?" I asked after a moment.

Kennedy got up and went to the cockpit to ask the pilot something. A moment later he came back and grabbed our arms. "Get the parachute-pack on!" he demanded at our looks.

"Why?" I demanded.

Kennedy opened up the rear door and jumped. I grumbled. Why do we have to jump? I pulled the parachute on my back and strapped myself in. I hesitated.

"I don't think I can do this!" I called to Emily over the howling wind.

Jace stalked over to me, grumbling something about me being a pussy, took my hand and jumped.

As I plummeted to the fast approaching water, I started panicking.

"J-Jace! I-I can't swim!" I nearly screeched. He pulled open my parachute and then he pulled open his.

He turned to me. "You can't swim?"

I had to calm myself down before I decided to speak again. "Y-Yeah I can't swim. I never learned how. I mean I can stay afloat but I can't completely swim."

He sneered at me. "Wow. Just...wow."

I flipped him off. Kade and Emily flew down. Emily was wrapped around Kade, holding on desperately for her life.

"What happened with your parachute?" I called out to her.

"The zombie jumped on top of it and started tearing holes in it," Emily answered. "Kade caught me so..."

Noticing them together, made me wonder if they ever had a chance. I would never tell Emily that. She'd kill me. Something flew past them, making them rock, Emily nearly loosing her balance. I glanced in the direction that it had come from. Birds. A whole swarm of birds, headed our way.

"Look out!" I called.

The flock of birds dove our way, hitting and pecking at us. Emily huddled close to Kade, pulling on his shirt to keep her from falling. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her as close as he dared to his body. I smiled. The last bird flew past and smacked Emily square on the back. She groaned in pain as she nearly went tumbling out of Kade's grasp.

"Emily. Hold in there. We're almost there," I called to her.

She nodded her head, clearly trying to hold back small tears.

"Brace yourselves!" Jace yelled.

I glanced down, noticing how close the water was.

"We need to get the backpack off so it doesn't pull us under!" Kade called.

He was whispering something to the now shy-and-quiet girl that he was holding onto. She nodded at whatever he was saying to her. He held up his hand making a "three" with his fingers. He was counting down for her to jump and into the cold water below.

Kennedy was already down there, watching us intently. "Come on!" he was saying. "Come on you can do it!"

Emily landed next to him, barely making a splash. Kade went after her. Then Jace. I counted to three, then I unstrapped myself from the backpack and dove into the freezing water below.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Katies Pov

Waiting to hear from my sister and knowing she's okay is one of the worst feelings. Hope, Jace, Kade and Emily left a little less than twenty-four hours. The worst part was that I couldn't have gone along with them. Emily would've never let me anyway. She loves me to much, even if she didn't show at times. I slowly sat up and examined my surroundings. Liam was lying next to me, quietly sleeping, his back turned to me. I rested my head back on the pillow and tried to close my eyes. Liam turned to face me. His sleep face was still on. His big brown eyes, stared into mine as he pulled me in close. I wrapped my arms around his chest, sobbing into his shoulder.

"It'll be fine. You'll see her next week for sure. I promise," he ran his hand through my hair, combing through the knots.

He lifted my chin, making my eyes reach his. "She'll be fine. Have faith in your sister." He gently kissed my cheek, sending excited chills down my spine.

I nodded though. He lowered his pink lips to mine as pulled my body as close as he could.

He gently kissed me, making the pain for the possible loss of my sister, bearable. It wasn't the hot, hungry, I-want-you kind of kiss. It was more like it'll-be-okay kind of kiss. Sweet but still hot.

He pulled away after a moment, panting for air.

"I'll always be here, right next to you, every step of the way," Liam smiled, kissing my cheek again. "I love you." He yawned, closed his eyes and then he was asleep.

"I love you, too, Liam." I kissed his ear, rolled over and fell asleep.

Emilys Pov

It was dark out. I couldn't see five feet in front of me and I couldn't see my feet in the water. I felt like I was isolated. That's why I was panicking. I was struggling to keep my head above the water. Knowing I only had a little way to go, I used all my energy to get to shore. Finally, I felt sand beneath my feet. I gasped as something swam past my toes. A small tadpole. Now a small group of them. Baby frogs. Tadpoles. Swimming freely between my toes. Not a care in the world. Nothing to bother them. No responsibilities until they get older. I was jealous of them.

I crawled up onto the slightly wet grass, laying on my back, desperately trying to catch my breath. I pulled out my cell phone. I purposefully put it a plastic bag to keep it from getting wet, from situation like this.

"Fuck. No bars!" I nearly yelled out in exasperation.

Standing up, I raised it above my head, still getting nothing. I started walking away from our small group of only five, trying to get a signal of some sort. Half way to the tall mountain, I finally recieved one bar. I pulled it down to my eyes and started dialing Katie's number. She picked up instantly.

"Emily?" she asked. She sounded as if she just woke up but was still crying. That was probably what was up at the moment.

"Yes. Katie, tell eveyone we're okay. We're little ways away from Missouri. Are mom and dad with you yet? And everyone elses families with you yet?" I asked, trying to rush it out.

She sighed, once she realized it was me. "Mom and Dad, Hope's family and Melina's family all made it on our boat. We were informed that Paul made it out and Maddy and Noelle's family are on the other boat. We don't know about the boys' families yet. All except for Josh and Zayn. Their families are on a different boat as well. Louis' had very little contact with his family. Apperantly his mom has been...turned. Lottie and them are hiding in their flat for the time being. Someone's going to get them. Liam, Harry and Niall's families are...MIA."

Even a thousand miles away I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I'll try to call you as often as I can Katie. You don't call me. Kay? I could be like in the middle of a zombie infested area trying to fit in then all of the sudden ring. I'm dead. So don't call me. Let me call you," I demanded.

"Okay." She paused. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now tell everyone we love them. Bye baby," I said, trying not to cry.

"Bye," she said before she hung up.

I stuck my phone back in the now slightly wet bag and crammed it back into my pocket.

I walked back to my group, quietly, making my way back through the dark.

"Emily!" someone called my name. "Emily! Where are you?"

"Shh. Are you stupid?! She said they're attracted to noise. Be quiet!" Hope's clear voice whispered harshly.

"What am I supposed to believe someone who's never killed anyone before?" Jace's voice came in next, clear sneer in his voice.

"What is it with you and killing?" Hope snapped again. "It doesn't matter if she's killed anything or anyone before, it matters if you shut up and listen."

I giggled quietly. I scanned the trees looking for one to climb up. I found a giant oak, the nearest branch; right above my head. I grabbed it and swung up. I got to another branch, slightly higher than the first. Finally, the four wonderes came into view. Kade and Kennedy were trying not to laugh at the bickering going on between Hope and Jace. They looked so cute together. Oh boy, don't tell her. She'll send me to the zombies. I lept to another branch now diretly over them. I crawled to another branch below, right above Kade. I fell to my stomach and dangled my hands over the edge, trying with all my might to reach down and tap on Kade's head. Without falling of course. I wrapped my legs over the top and let them dangle on the other side as I swung myself down. I was right above Kade now. The tip of my hair, skimming the top if his head. I reached my hand down and tapped him.

He jumped and looked up. He grinned wildly at me; "I found our little monkey."

Hope and Jace turned to the direction of Kade, glancing up slowly as they saw me swinging in the air. "I just called Katie."

Hope's eyes lit up. "What'd she say?"

So I explained to her who survived. At the mention of her family, she nearly started to break down into tears. As I finished, Kennedy turned to me. "So you rescued a band before you thought your family?"

I opened my mouth in shock, disgusted by his horrible aqusation. "No. The first thing I thought of was my sister. She was with us. Then I had trouble contacting my family so..."

Kennedy didn't flinch at all. After a moment of awkward silence he said to me; "So how do we get up in one of these trees so we can sleep?"

I gripped Kade's strong hand and pulled him up. "Like that."

I took Kennedy's hand and pulled him onto the branch once Kade was on a different limb. Jace was next, grumbling something about how he wasn't wimp or some whiny shit like that. Hope got up on the same branch as me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you. For everything. I needed the extra confidence today," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sniffled and started climbing higher and higher into the trees.

Kade called me over once everyone was asleep. He patted the spot next to him which was wide enough for me to fit in. I awkwardly crawled over to him and sat down in the spot he told me to sit in.

Before he could say anything I said; "What do you want?"

He chuckled. "Nothing, I just thought you could keep watch with me." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I didn't nudge it off though. Honestly, I was freezing and Kade was dry enough that he was actually warm.

"So why are two teenage girls out here in the middle of no where; two teenage girls that barely know to fight without guns?" he asked.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Why do you ask that question? You know the answer to it. I mean you do what are parents are...don't you?" I stared up into his eyes, looking for the answer. Looking for hope that maybe...we will get out of this okay. But all I saw were two beautiful green eyes, staring back at me.

"Yes I do. I just felt like I needed to ask you, in case there was something different."

I smiled. "No. You just wanted to talk to me. For no apperant reason. Don't lie to me," I smiled. I got up and swung to a branch above him. I did as I did before. I wrapped my legs around the branch and made myself swing down. I was upside down and he was sitting there staring at me, green eyes, big with excitment.

He stood up and looked into my eyes. He smiled as I swung myself down to the branch he was on. Compared to me, he was kind of tall. Just by a small amount, but in a fight he'd have an advantage. I pulled up my shirt, knowing the other advantage he had. He laughed quietly. I swung to a branch diagonally above him.

"Come get me!" I whispered, winking at him. I swung to another. I turned back and watched him hesitate, but only for a moment before he jumped to the branch was just on. He was on the same branch as me now. I stood up and spread my arms open and then...I fell. But not for long. I twisted my small body around and gripped a limb before I could hit the ground. I shot up onto another tree and nearly lost my balance before falling into the arms of Kade. How he got over here so quickly? Beats me.

"That's was awesome," he smiled, pinning his smile at me.

"We learned how to do something like that without falling. Especially falling into a cute boys' arms," I blushed.

So we stood there for a moment, me in his arms and him trying not to let us both fall. He slowly brought his lips down to mine, surprising me. The kiss was sweet and compassionate, showing how both of us were scared but more afraid to show it to the others. He broke after a minute or two and said ; "We should probably get soom sleep."

He took my hand and brought me back to the branch that was big enough for the both of us. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Night," Kade said. He kissed me again. A kiss that seemed to promise a tomorrow. To promise our family. And to promise love.

"Night," I yawned. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Kades Pov

The night came through uneventful. No attacks of zombies and no one trying to kill us. Surprisngly. Emily was currled up in my arms, resting her head on my lap. I brushed her loose strand of hair out of her face. She rustled in her sleep, turning over in my lap but still not waking up. Jace climbed over to us.

"What the hell is this?" he snapped.

I made the "shh" sign with my fingers. "She's still sleeping."

Hope followed Jace, landing as far away as she could from him.

"Well...well. Look what we have here," she laughed.

Emily rustled again, moving more frantically, as if she was trying to get away from something. Abruptly, she sat up.

Hope looked at her, confused. "What was it?"

"Get Kennedy," Emily whispered. "Now."

I jumped slightly, never hearing this tone of voice in Emily at all. Hope did as told, obviously knowing something that I or Jace didn't know.

"What is it?" Jace asked.

I turned to him, making sure I had heard him correctly. Not one hint of sarcasm or a sneer was in his voice.

Hope came back with Kennedy, balancing all three of them on the same branch.

"No..." Emily said. "All of you get off the-"

It was too late. Their branch began breaking and eventually it broke, sending all three of them scrambling on the ground, desperately trying to catch the breath that had left their body.

"Oh, my god!" Emily squealed. "Get back up. Hurry before they-"

Again she was cut off. Hissing and snarling sounds reverberated over the small valley. Hope's eyes grew wide as she realized what Emily was trying to tell her. Very quickly, Hope ran to a tree and started scaling it, almost like a ninja. Oh wait...

Jace and Kennedy didn't have as good luck as Hope. Emily scrambled up and ran down to the closest branch she could find that almost reached the ground.

"Hurry!" she called to them. Jace was first to reach higher than the zombies.

They were coming at her and Kennedy so quickly, they barely had time to react. Emily went tumbling out of the tree when the zombies barrled towards her and Kennedy.

"Emily..." I gasped out.

I jumped down to the lower branch and raced over to help the two victims. But, Emily was already up on her feet, racing to another tree.

I watched as Kennedy smacked away the zombies that were coming at him. Once he knocked away enough, he got up and ran towards a low treebranch and struggled to get up.

I turned my attention back to Emily. She was low on a branch aiming towards the zombies heads. One fire. Dead. Two fired. Dead. Three fired. Dead, dead and dead. I grinned at her as she aimed so skillfully at our attackers. I jumped onto one of many zombies and sliced his head off. Whoa. I was never able to do that before. I jumped off of that zombie and stabbed another on my way. Whoa. That wasn't possible before today either! What is happening?

In less than an hour we killed most of the zombies. Ninety-five percent. The other five percent were lying their sprawled out slowly healing themselves.

"We need to get out of here!" Jace said.

"No shit!" everyone nearly screamed, causing Jace to cower.

"Oh no..." Emily whispered.

The ground beneath us rumbling, yet we didn't know what from.

"Get to the trees!" Hope called, dragging Jace's stubburn body. Kennedy got up to the tree first. He gripped Emily's forearm and pulled her up. Me on her tail. Hope and Jace were across the path on the other set of trees.

"Meet at the top of the mountain!" Hope mouthed to us. Although I didn't get that at first. What I thought she said was; "Me and him tonight the mountain."

Emily understood though as she nodded. Jace and Hope began leaping and leaping from the different trees, never stumbling once.

"I'm going first," Kennedy said.

Without debate he jumped higher to the next tree. Leaving me in the dust, Emily sprang after him, quickly catching up. I jumped once she was ahead of Kennedy. He slowed down for me to catch up to him.

"I should of just let her go first..." he panted.

I chuckled. "That's my girl."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Hopes Pov

"Why are you such a dick?" I asked Jace once everyone was eating our dust.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he jumped to a higher limb.

"Oh you know what I mean," I snapped. "Always making snarky combacks and picking on Emily. Why is that? Is because she's the weaker link? She's most ignorant?" I challegend him.

He paused, gritting his teeth together to keep from biting back at me. "I pick on Emily because..." he paused, looking for his words. "Look I don't try to pick on her. It's just my attitude. That's all. I don't try to be mean, it just happens. And no it's cos she's ignorant, which she is, it's not cos she's the weaker link, she's definitly not weak, that's for sure. None of those reasons. I promise."

I glared at him and scoffed.

"What? Do you not believe me?" he snapped, glaring back at me.

"And you're just getting this?" I asked, laughing sarcastically.

"Look," he stopped in front of me and grabbed me by my shoulders. I tried squirming to get out of his grasp but he held me firmly to my spot. "I act like this because I've lost to much. Yes cliche I know. Whatever. My parents were murdered when I was three, Kade was two." He paused. "And if you're wondering why Kade and I don't look like brothers, we're not. He was adopted. Anyway, our parents were murdered while we were still young. We were forced to live with our uncle who ran into drugs when I was twelve. Ever since then I've had to grow up really quickly. And believe me it wasn't fun. So I'm sorry if I sound like a dick. I just can't let Kade see me cry or he'll start getting all...question-y."

I paused, releasing my gaze from glaring to utter compassion. "I-I-I'm sorry Jace, I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't mean it, no one ever does. It's always 'I didn't mean to' or 'I didn't know'! It's always the same!" He turned and started climbing again, but I caught onto his ankle.

"Then this time it'll be different. I'm sorry I put a label on you before I got to know you. That was very...silly of me. I didn't want hurt you or cause you any emotional pain-"

"Nothing causes me pain anymore..." he trailed. "I don't show to much emotion except hate and sarcasm."

I approached him slowly, taking his hand as I came closer. I wrapped him in my arms and hugged him. He hesitated, not sure what to do, but finally he gave in a hugged me back.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his chest.

"It's fine," he smiled. "We should probably get going before our friends see us."

I chuckled. "Okay."

"Race?" he smiled down at me. For the frst time he actually cracked a grin.

I smiled. "Okay." I readied myself to race. "Ready...set...go!"

I sprinted off and darted through the tangled mess of branches. Jace close behind, right at my heels.

Crackling noises sounded below us as more zombies raced passed us. Gun fire echoed through the valley. My first thought was they're dead. But when I saw Emily sprint up across from us.

"What is it?" I mouthed.

"Hunters. Survivors!" she replied mouthing the words.

Jace tapped me on the shoulder. "What did she say?"

I sighed. "She said 'Hunter. Survivors!' so..."

"Oh." Was all he said.

Kennedy and Kade appeared behind her, Kade gripping her hand to help steady himself. She didn't seem to notice or care.

"Where to now?" she mouthed.

I turned to Jace. "Where to now?"

He paused, mapping Missouri in his head. "There should be a small opening with a camp ground. Maybe some more food." He gripped his stomach. "That good?"

"Perfect." I turned back to Emily mouthing what Jace had said to me, only slightly less detailed. She nodded when she finally understood what I meant.

Gunfire rang through the valley again. This time it was closer. Judging by the amount of time the echo took to get here, we only had about a minute before they spotted us and started firing.

"Go!" I shouted.

Emily and I sprinted first, escaping the cursed area with the Missouri hunters drawing near. Jace and Kade next. Then it was Kennedy. More zombies raced past as they heard the new delicious noise. Ew. Snarling, hissing and totally deadly zombies zoomed past us, barely noticing us at all. I looked to Emily. She'd seen them too and had stopped to make sure they didn't hear her or Kade or Kennedy. Jace didn't obey and he kept going, still very cautiously though.

Emily blew our seceret call that only we understood. No one else was aloud to know. It was a five note melody, simple but effective. I turned to hear once Kade and Kennedy had passed her. She pointed that she was going higher into the trees and looking for help. Before she could even start climbing something shot at her, grazing her arm. She groaned in pain as the cut started a steady stream. She ripped some frabic from around her waist and quickly tied to her arm. She glanced over in the direction of where bullet had come from. Her eyes grew wide. I glanced that way and watched as twenty or so hunters strolled our way. They shot again but this time at me, barely missing my leg.

Emily pointed up, indicating that she was gonna climb. I thought to myself that, that might be the best bet for me too. We'd catch up with the boys in a few minutes. I reached and used all the strength I could and pulled myself up. Climbing higher and higher into the big oaks, making sure to keep sight of the hunters, Emily and the boys. Emily blew our whistle again, pointing to the east. A small mall sat in the middle of everything. Convieniet. To much to be exact. Kade suddenly shot through the trees, appearing on the same branch as Emily.

"What's up?" he mouthed.

I pointed down, as the last of the hunters walked past us, three lingering behind to make sure everything was safe. Emily gasped and started climbing down through the trees. Kade grabbed her arm. They obviously started arguing because they were flailing their arms and Emily had a look of anger on her face. After a moment, Emily'd won. Woo.

She climbed down, standing as low as she dared, still blocked by some branches.

"Excuse me sir?" she asked.

One of the tall boys turned around and glanced at her, smiling.

"What do we have here? A small damsel in distress maybe? Do you need help down?" The boy walked over to her, reaching his hand up. She grabbed at her belt and pulled out her small gun, aiming it towards his head, right between the eyeballs.

Jace appeared next to me, grinning. "She might actually kill someone."

I began glaring again.

"Wh-Whoa whoa there. Now hang on," the boy said. "What's your name?"

Emily looked like she was going to punch the guy, which I hoped she did eventually. "Annabel." She finally answered.

They boy looked puzzled. "Judging by the way you hesitated to answer, I'm guessing your real name is not 'Annabel'." The boy sneered at her. "So tell me your real name, Little Miss Cutie."

"I'm not cute, first of all," Emily challegened the guy. "Second, it's Emily." She rejected the guys hand by spitting in it. "Yours?"

The guy whiped his hand on his pants. "Luke."

"And you're other two?" Emily snapped.

"Tyler and Zach," Luke pointed to the two guys behind him with their guns drawn, both aimed at Emily.

"This is awesome," Jace whispered into my ear, lips brushing over the skin. ' I watched helplessly as she made the stupid choice to jump down from her branch, nearly a few feet away from her competitors.

"What brings you out here?" Zach asked. He was a scrawny looking boy that a bigger attitude. Black hair covered his brown eyes, sunburned skin was hidden tightly under his armor and a set of knives were tied around his waist.

"I'm a trained assasin. Specialty; long distance." She started circling around them.

"You're an assasin?!" Tyler scoffed. "Prove it."

Emily was now reaching the area where Zach stood. I was hoping she'd see the knives and prove it to them that she was indeed an assasin. She seemed to have read my mind because before the three boys knew what happening, Emily had grabbed three knives out of Zach's belt and chucked them at a zombie, bird and a squirrel. Zach and Tyler looked astonished, Luke looked utterly unfazed by it. Emily stalked back over to face Luke.

"Belive me now?" she snapped.

He paused. "I believe you're actually some weakling who didn't know she could do that." He was walking forward making Emily back up and press her back up against a tree.

Why was she making herself seem vulnerable? Jace and I might've been wrong, she might be our weakest link.

Luke had her cornered now.

I looked straight into her eyes and saw what she had planned for the three boys.

"What is she doing?" Kennedy asked as he joined me and Jace.

"Yeah, what is she doing?" Kade and Jace asked at the same time.

I grinned wildly. "Just watch."

Luke put his hand at the edge of her shirt, playing with the fabric in his hands. "And you know what stupid weakling girls get when they're out on their own?" Luke sneered.

"Do they get candy?" Emily asked, giggling like a stupid blonde.

Man she was good at acting stupid and scared.

"It's a type of candy. It's long-"

"Ooh, is it a uh...king sized chocolate bar?"

"Not as wide. Close in size."

"Hmmm," she honestly looked like a stupid blonde, acting like she was actually interested in this. "Lollipop?"

"Not as...round..."

He reached for his zipper. Letting his pants fall to the ground, he inched his way towards her.

"Are we going to play dress up?" This time she almost sounded like a two year old. Her gaze landed on me as she pretended to be interested. She winked.

I was growing nervous.

"What's taking her so long?" Kade asked, jealousy creeping into his voice.

I began shaking as Luke reached for the bottom of her shirt again and pulled it over her head. He put his arm over her shoulder as she giggled absent mindedly. Tyler and Zach looked just about ready to get in on some of the action. I started fidgeting on the branch causing it to start shaking. Luckily they didn't notice. Luke brought his lips close to Emily's about to press them together until...Luke was flipped over and his back smacked against the tree. She grabbed Zach's wrist and flipped him over sending him flying to another tree. Tyler was her last victim, she twisted his arm over her shoulder and flipped him onto his back. She took a knife from Zach's belt and stabbed it into Tyler and Zach's foot. Both of them screamed in pain as the blade passed through the bone. She slowly walked over to Luke. She put each foot on one side of Luke's foot. He went to get up until she stabbed the knife into his left boot. He grunted with new found pain. She leaned down and said; "Am I stupid and weak now?"

I watched as his eyes scanned her body as she leaned over him, waiting for the answer. When she didn't get one, she dug the knife farther into his boot.

Finally Luke panted out; "No. You're not stupid."

"Good." She grabbed her shirt and before she put it on, she walked into the middle of the three. "Oops...did I do that?"

She then pulled her shirt on over her head and walked back over to Luke, grabbed his gun and left. He stuck something in her boot but I couldn't tell what it was and it was so quick I couldn't be sure that he actually moved.

Emily walked over to the other two and took their guns.

"Thanks for the presents!" she giggled and started skipping off, jerking her head at me, signaling me to follow her.

We met her at a small cabin that looked like the cafeteria to a camp. Which I'm pretty sure it was.

Kade whistled at her as she beant over to get the blood off of her shoes.

"Shut up," she snapped. "I can do same thing to you, too."

"Oh please, but do it completely naked next time!" Kade winked at her.

When did this happen?!

She slapped playfully across the face as he made fake in-pain noises.

I pulled her aside once the guys were away, taking a break, eating lunch and practicing new moves with Kennedy.

"So when did you and Kade 'happen'?" I asked her while nibbling on a dry carrot stick.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she plopped a potato chip in her mouth.

"Like start 'firting' with each other," I said.

She made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Last night. I couldn't fall asleep so I was up with Kade for a little while. He snuck two quick kisses and that was it."

"Oh is that why you were all over his lap?" I said, trying to hide a grin at her reaction.

"Wait...what?" she sounded surprised by remark.

"You heard me..." I giggled.

"But that was n-not why I was in his lap, I must've fallen into his lap while I slept."

We paused for a few minutes, watching the guys train with Kennedy.

"Did Jace tell you who murdered his parents?" Emily asked slowly and shyly.

I jumped. How did she know that Jace's parents go murdered?

As if she was reading my thoughts she said; "I had a dream he was going to tell you. And it ended it before he told you. Then it started with the zombies chasing after us."

"Oh no, he didn't tell me. Did your dream tell you that Kade was adopted?"

"Yeah. Kade woke me up saying I had a worried/questionable look on my face." She sighed and took my hand. "I also had a dream of Gemma, Louis' siblings and Greg and his wife making it to our boat. Liam's family just after them. Everyone made it. That's great, isn't it?" She looked into my eyes waiting for an answer.

"That's amazing. Wait no...more than amazing. It's...OneDerful!"

She smiled up at me. "And one more thing. Tell Jace to wear a condom."

I looked at her shocked. "Huh?!"

She grinned up at me. She turned her attention back to the boys.

"What do you mean 'tell Jace to wear a condom'?" I got up and moved in front of her, nearly choking on my carrot stick.

She started laughing her Emily laugh that involved not being able to breath and snorting.

"It's not anytime soon. You guys get married. At least I hope you do. No name pun intended either." She took a deep breath. "Do me a favour and look at their aura's for me."

I looked at her like 'are you crazy?'. She nodded, so I used my concentration and glanced at their aura's.

Jace: Red meaning, in his case, energy, strength, anger and fear. Orange meaning, courage. Pink; love.

Kade: Red meaning in his case, energy, passion, fear and strength. Blue; loyal. Pink; love and friendship.

Kennedy: Red; Strength, ego, passion, energy. Orange; self-control and thoughtfulness. Yellow; optimisc, happy and friendly. Pink; love, sincerity, friendship.

"Jace is mostly red with a hint of pink and orange. Kade is mostly red -mainly passion- with a hint of blue and pink. And Kennedy is mostly red, pink and yellow with a hint of orange."

"Wai-wait. Kade has mostly red-passion?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Most likely towards you. -cough-"

"Great."

Kade and Jace came strolling over to us, sweat stains dripping down their shirts.

I could tell Emily was having a hard time from drooling over Kade. So much in fact that she had to get up and leave. Kade went and followed her, mumbling something I couldn't understand.

"Wanna come patrol the surroundings?" Jace asked me.

"Yeah sure," I answered.

He took my hand and we walked down to edge of the forest.

"What's up with your friend?" he asked climbing a tree.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, she squirms in her sleep as if she's...figuring something out."

I paused. Should I tell him? He looked at me expecting an answer. "She uh..." I cleared my throat. "She can see the future in her dreams."

"Explain a dream..." he said to me.

I took a moment to study him to see if he was actually interested in this. "For one thing the zombies earlier this morning." He nodded his head. "She had a dream that you told me about how your parents were murdered." He jerked his head towards me.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Okay. I believe you."

I didn't tell him about him and the condom that Emily had said to me. Phew.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Nialls Pov

Harry was sleeping next to me, with his head at the other end of the bed. Before I knew what I was doing, I crawled over to him and tapped his ear. He moved in his sleep and sat up slowly.

"What is it Niall?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Man did he look like a little kid.

"Should we call Hope and Em?" I asked quietly.

"Katie said we shouldn't. That they could being danger at any given moment and we had to wait for them to call us," Harry said, taking my hand in his and squeezing it tight.

"I-I know it's just, I miss both of them sooo much. I have to know if they're okay."

Harry made my head rest on his shoulder as he gently brushed my hair out of my face. "Please, baby. It'll be okay."

Baby, when did this happen? I thought.

He layed back, with me following. My head was on his chest, rising and falling with every breath he took. Something tingled inside of me as his lips made contact with the top of my head. I looked up and smiled.

"Nialler?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah, Haz?"

"Kiss me," he whispered, sitting up again.

"What about manag-"

"Managment is most likely a zombie, Paul never stopped us from expressing ourselves!" he nearly came to a shouting whisper.

"Yeah I know but-"

"But...?"

I sighed and quickly brought my lips to his. He jumped slightly and bit my lip in the process.

"Sorry," he muttered against my lips.

"It's fine." I pressed my lips harder against his, grabbing his hand and entwining my fingers with his.

I pulled away after a few minutes.

"Please, don't stop," Harry mumbled.

So again, I brought my lips to his and kissed him passionately. Our tongues colliding as I pushed mine in his mouth. He sighed as I rubbed my hand over his chest.

"Wait Niall," Harry mumbled in between kisses.

"What?" I asked, sitting up and breaking away.

"We can't do it here, we'll make to much noise," he grinned at me.

I laughed. "We will won't we?" I nipped at his ear and grinned as he shuddered under my touch.

"Will you guys shut up already. I mean we know you're in love but seriously!" Louis mumbled somewhere from under our bed.

I looked at Harry as he shot a sideways glance my way. I started snickering as Harry flipped Louis off. After an akward moment, Harry embraced me with a hug. So in return I gave him a Horan-Hug.

I leaned back onto his pillow. "Some day soon, my lovely Niall. Some day soon." I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep.

Kades Pov

"What are you doing in here?" I asked Emily.

She had her back turned to me and she was breathing hard.

"I-I'm getting a snack," she said, moving away from the fridge as I came closer.

"Seems like you're trying to avoid me." I paused before continuing. "What's wrong with your friend Hope?"

She snapped her head up and she looked at me. Her eyes scanned my body and I could see that she was trying to control her emotions towards me. "Nothing's wrong with her." She said after a few moments.

"Then why was she staring at us as we were working out?" I asked, clearly getting her attention. "She obviously knew something that us guys didn't know. Typical girl.

"Oh, you noticed that." She turned away from me, mumbling something under her breath.

"Yeah I did. What was that about?" I inched my forward quietly, hoping she didn't hear me. But she moved away just as I was about to grasp her hand.

"She can uh..." she clear her throat. "She can uh...read aura's."

"Aura's?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're like this little mist that goes around people's body that only certain people can see. They shimmer all different colors and mean all different things."

I paused, now interested. "What was mine?"

"Red, blue, pink."

"Meaning?"

"Red means passion, blue means loyal and pink means love and friendship, in your case. It's different for everyone."

This time she actually turned and faced me.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't read mine lately." She sighed. "She's probably already told Jace this, but...I can see the future in my dreams."

My eyes widened. "Really? Give me an example."

"Well this morning with the zombies. I knew they were coming." she paused, "I also had a dream that Jace told Hope, while in the trees, that your parents got murdered and that you were adopted."

My face turned beet red.

"You were two and Jace was three."

She turned away from me again, her shoulders shuttering, as she tried to hold back tears.

"Don't cry," I said finally, walking over to her and resting my hand her shoulder. "It never bothered me so I don't why it should bother me now."

"Wait, you're not bothered by your parents getting murdered?" she snapped at me causing me to jump back.

"No, about me being adopted," I said calmly.

"But that's not what I'm crying about. I'm crying about the loss of your parents. Even if I didn't know them. So really, that's the first thing you think I'm crying about?!" she snapped again, walking forward, challenging me with her eyes. "Oh, my god, guys are idiots!"

She slammed her drink down at the tabel that I hadn't realized she had grabbed. She went for the door until I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a kiss. She struggled against my hand, trying to free herself from the kiss and my grip. But every time she removed her lips from mine I only jammed mine back against hers. I shoved her up against the wall, as she squirmed to get free from me.

"Why do all the sudden you hate me?" I asked.

"I-I...It's a girl thing okay?" she snapped at me.

I tapped my tongue against her lips, looking for an entry, only she didn't give me any, so I forced it in her mouth. I moved away from her lips and trailed the kisses down her neck.

She whistled a five note melody, something that she and Hope used as a signal. I moved my lips back to her mouth, trying to get her to stop. Suddenly, the door burst open and Hope came running in. She saw the squirming Emily, pushed up against the wall as I held her hostage.

"Jeez I know you want her but I didn't know you wanted her that bad." She raised her hand and pulled at my hair, jerking my head away from the girl against the who was desperately trying to catch her breath.

She got up and started running, I watched helplessly as she ran to the woods, scaling the trees with ease.

"Do that agian and I will cut you," Hope snapped.

She let go of my hair and stomped out of the room. After a moment, when I knew she'd left the perimeter of the building, I got up in search of Emily. I watched as Hope walked back over to Jace and grabbed his hand. Whoa. My brother, actually holding a girls hand. She must've made him go straight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Emilys Pov

I swung branch to branch, tree to tree rushing to get as far as possible from Kade. I was high above the ground, watching zombies stroll by without a care in the world. How they hadn't turned my way when I started sniffling, was a mystery to me. I saw someone below, hopping through the branches, desperately trying to find someone or something. It was a girl, about maybe, eight or nine years old. She was hopping through the trees, shooting arrows at the zombies that passed by. I got down and started my way towards her.

"Hey!" I whispered.

She shot an arrow at me and I swiftly dodged it.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I didn't mean..."

"It's fine. I've had training dodging things like that," I smiled, sitting myself down on the branch in front of her.

"Training?" she asked, sitting down with me.

"I'm an assasin. So...a ninja in a way, without all of the black gear and stuff."

She looked at me, smiling.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"I-I'm Dylan," she said.

"Where's your family?" I asked.

She gulped. "Kaitlyn, my sister, was at a friends house, when the zombie attack started. She came home a zombie," she took a deep shaky breath, "and she started attacking us. She bit my mom and I watched in horror as she shifted. Then my dad was gone, leaving me at home with the two zombies in my house."

"Wait, so your dad just...left you?"

She nodded her head slowly. "I've been having to fend for myself. I'm just lucky I take archery classes." She paused, her brows furrowing. "I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Emily."

She smiled for a brief moment then she frowned again. "I'm guessing you're going to leave me all by myself like the other group did."

I frowned at her. "Now why would I do that?"

"Cos I'm sick. I have cancer," she started sniffling.

"No. I'm not gonna leave you, even if you have cancer. I'll take care of you." I paused. "How old did you say you were again?"

"Thirteen."

Whoa. Boy was I off. I thought she was eight or nine, now I have a thirteen year old proving my wrong. Whoa, just whoa.

"And by the looks of how far you actually went up in that tree and how far you're in this forest, I'm judging that you're running away from someone, most likely a boy," she smiled. "Okay. Tell me, what did he do?"

"How can you tell it's a guy I'm running from?" I asked.

"I can sense things about people. So this guy...what did he do? Did he cheat on you? Did he kiss you without permission? Did he touch you in-"

"Okay I get it," I laughed. "He uh...he uh...kind of kissed me without my consent so yeah..."

"Ahh." she smiled.

"So is sensing something about someone like a sixth sense?" I asked.

"You can say it like that. So yeah, I guess so."

I hesitated to tell her, debating whether or not she could be trusted. "I-I-I can see the future in my dreams and my best friend can see aura's."

"Wait you have other people here, besides this mystery boy you don't to tell me about."

"Yeah, over in the little camp area!" I pointed across the path and out of the forest to the small camspite sitting there.

She paused, taking my hand. Then she smiled at me, showing her white covered in braces. "So...tell me about this 'boy' of yours."

Kades Pov

I heard her voice, not clearly. She was talking to someone. As she came into view I could see that she was talking with a girl. The girl had blonde hair that came down to her shoulders, entrancingly wild blue eyes, olive skin, freckles that splashed across her face and a bag of arrows hanging over her shoulder. She had be around, eight to the lastest, ten. They were talking about something. As I drew nearer I could tell they were actually talking about someone.

"So...tell me about this 'boy' of yours," she small blonde girl said.

"Well uh..." Emily paused looking for words. She glanced around at the ground, her shoulders shuttered. She looked like she was ready to sneeze. And she did, a loud sneeze.

Oh shit. The zombies that were on the ground, glanced up at her and started snarling.

"No. Not now!" Emily screamed. She grabbed the girls hand and ran through the trees, desperately trying to get away from the zombies chasing after her.

The small girl took out her bow and shot down at the zombies. One, two, three down as she expertaly shot them through the head. But this only made the zombies seem angrier. Emily glanced around trying to find an escape route. She glanced up and saw me. She nearly stumbled out of the tree. The small blonde girl looked in the direction Emily was looking in and grinned.

She turned to her and asked, "Is that the boy?"

Emily slowly nodded in response.

They jumped down to the ground as I finally working up the courage to chase after them.

"Kennedy! Hope! Jace!" Emily panted. She repeated their names until finally Kennedy came out of the cafeteria. Emily pointed to the zombies behind her signalling at them to shoot. She ran past the building as the zombies gained on her. I followed knowing that we'd have a better chance at survival if we ran to the trees. She took the small gun out of her belt and shot down zombies. "Hope and Jace! Where are you?"

"Over here! Hurry!" Jace appeared in a van, big enough for all six of us.

Hope swung open the door and we climbed on in as we started peeling out of the camp.

"Wait!" I called. "What about Kennedy!"

Emily and the blonde girl turned around.

"I-It's too late," the frail blonde girl said.

I glanced back in the direction that Kennedy was in. She was right, it was too late for him. He was sprawled over the grass as the zombies came in and attacked him. I watched from where I sat, watching as Kennedy finally got bit on the neck and stopped moving until his body gave in to the change.

I turned to Hope. A steady stream of tears rolled down her cheeks. Emily had a stone mask plastered on her face, not daring to say anything.

After an hour or so, Hope finally noticed the shivering frail girl sitting with Emily.

"Who is she?" Hope asked, a defensive tone creeping into her voice.

Emily jumped. She'd been staring off in space for the last fifteen minutes. "This is uh, Dylan." At her sudden movement a tear strolled down her face. "She was uh, wondering through the forest because her sister and her mom are zombies and her dad left her without any warning." She wiped the quiet tear off of her cheek. "She's thirteen and she has cancer."

Hope jumped at the word cancer, obviously a memory tickled the back of her mind. Jace stayed quiet the whole time.

"She's good at archery, though, so she is useful," Emily added after a moment.

That got the attention of Jace. "Really? Has she killed anything?"

Hope slapped him and grumbled.

"Actually, I have, and don't think I can't kill you, buddy. Okay?"

Jace smirked but he nodded.

"So what's your names?" Dylan asked pointing to us.

Hope glanced at me and Jace. Emily spoke for them. "Hope. Jace. Kade."

She said my name with a hint of venom hidden somewhere in there. Although, I knew deep down inside, I knew she didn't hate me.

What's wrong with girls?

I sat in the corner, staring out on the road, keeping watch for any zombies that felt like attacking.

"Do you know where we should go?" Dylan asked me.

I looked past her, Emily was asleep resting her head on the cars seat. Jace and Hope were singing in the front seat, quietly but loud enough to know that they were.

"I honestly don't know. Some where over seas would work though."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Emilys Pov

The dream was horrifying. Blood, blood and more blood, sprayed from the different zombies. You'd think that zombies aren't supposed to have blood. Ooh but these zombies failed the logics of zombie nature, if there is such a thing as "zombie nature". Anyway, I was walking- no running- through a field of infected people, trying to get away.

Where was I? Dream-Me looked around at the surroundings. Some shopping center in a dry, arid state. Kansas? No to populated. Nebraska? To far north. Texas? Maybe. Oklahoma? Most definitly. I read all the signs as I raced past different thrift shops and cafes. I finally neared the entrance of the actual center. Utica Square. In Tulsa, Oklahoma. I was right. Tulsa sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I turned and became face to face with an oncoming zombie.

He was tall, olive skin, deep green/hazel eyes, Justin Bieber hair cut, brown hair. I finally rememberd why Tulsa sounded so familiar and why this zombie was harder to kill. I became choked up as he drew nearer, now nearly on my heels.

I had to kill him before he hurt me. Him and his little sister, who was snarling right behind him.

I had to get my gun and kill him and her. Tears poured from my eyes. Why? Why did it have to end this way for one of my old friends? Why? I had trouble getting the gun out of it's holster. Suddenly, he bit my hand. No! I shot the gun at the two zombies before taking out my machete and slicing my hand off.

I screamed out in pain. Wrapping it in the fabric, I gritted my teeth as I dressed the pouring-with-blood wound. Zombies, appeared, working their way towards me. My world became dizzy, black and white with gray in the middle. Suddenly, strong hands came and swooped me up.

I took a last glance around Utica Square and then...I passed out.

I awoke with a start.

"Jace. Where are we?" I asked crawling over to him.

"Tulsa. Why?"

"No. We need to get out of here!" I became choked up barely able to get the words out before I started crying.

"Why? Tulsa has the closest airport." Jace grumbled.

"Just don't go to Utica Square, pleaaseee!" I groaned, holding my wrist.

"D-Did you have a dream or something?" Jace asked.

I was right, Hope did tell him. Before he could say anything else I started explaining him what the dream as about.

"You know the zombie in your dream?" he asked before saying anything else.

"I do, but I forgot his name. But his sisters name is Ginny. That's all I remember!" I rubbed my wrist again. "So can we please steer clear of the Square?"

He nodded his head. I took a deepy shaky breath and said; "Thank you."

Katies Pov

I sat quietly on my bed, waiting nervously for a call from my sister. Finally, she called.

"Guys. Shh, it's Emily!" I answered right away once everyone was quiet. "Hello?"

"Kate?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"Oklahoma. Tulsa to be exact. That's why you're so clear," she chuckled.

I went tense for a moment when she mentioned Tulsa. That's where a friend lived. His name started with an R. Uh...Ryan? Riley? Ricky?

"What are you doing in Tulsa?" I asked.

"We're trying to catch the last flight out to go to Jerusalem. They have a wall their that's been keeping the zombies out." Even from here I could tell she was smiling. "Is Maddy there?"

"Yeah."

"May I speak with her?" she asked, clear annoyance now creeping into her voice.

I handed the phone to Maddy and said; "Emily. For you."

She understood and took it from my hands. "Hello?" she asked as she got up and left the small room.

"Where are they?" Josh asked.

"Tulsa, Oklahoma, they're going to be flying to Jerusalem to talk to whoever is in charge there. They have a wall there that has kept the zombies out of their city for several days now."

"Wait does that mean," Louis started.

"We might move to Jerusalem?" Zayn finished.

"Not particularly. But it might be likely that we do," I said.

"Can I speak to Emily next?" Melina asked.

"Can't," Maddy said, coming back in, "She was entering a zombie-zone. She'll send some pictures if she can. That way you can show the general."

As if on cue the General came strolling into our room. "Is everyone doing fine?"

Everyone glanced at each other and nodded.

"Good, there's some people that would love to see you," the General smiled.

Paul slowly peeked his around the corner, along with the Campbells, Inversos, Devines and Maliks.

Everyone started crying all over again.

"There's still more," the General said.

More people squeezed into the tight space. O'Connells, Olveras, Cunninghams, Harry's sister, Gemma, the Tomlinsons, Greg and his Wife and the Paynes.

Everyone was here and everyone was a family again. Or at least part of a family.

Mom came over to me, holding Bella in her hands. "Where's Emily and Hope?"

Hope's mom, Thommy, came over at the mention of her daughters name.

"We just off the phone with her. They're in Tulsa trying to catch the last plane and make it go to Jerusalem," Maddy spoke up.

"Who are you again?" Dad asked her.

"Maddy. Emily told me to watch over your daughter while they were gone," she took a breath. "She also said she saw you coming in a dream. She wanted me to do this to both families."

Maddy took my parents' hand and Thommy's and wrapped them in a hug.

"That's from the both of them."

Mom and Dad nodded. Thommy's shoulders shuddered as she broke out into a sob.

"Oh," Maddy added. "Emily said, if they didn't make it with some limbs attatched to their body, don't be surprised."

Our mom gasped at this comment.

"She's very brave," Dad stated quietly.

"And she loves us."

I took in a deep breath shouted over the noise. "Three cheers for Emily and Hope!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Hopes Pov

"Turn left here," Kade demanded.

I was driving now, racing through the zombie filled streets as they started slowly chasing after us.

I veered into the left lane and crashed into the gate of the airport.

"Hey what are you doing?" a police car chased after us.

I hit the break and stopped as fast as I could. I got out of the car and ran to the policemen.

"We're here with the military. Please we need a plane!" I demanded.

"Look out!" Dylan called. She knocked an arrow into her bow and shot at a zombie as it came towards the cop car. She knocked another one into her bow as she ran over towards.

"We're getting on your last plane. Bye." the cops didn't have to argue before we shot off down the runway to catch the last plane as it borded.

We jumped on the luggage conveyer belt. as it started closing up. I pulled Jace and Dylan up into the cargo hold. Kade jumped up at the last second and grabbed Emily's hand on the way.

She grumbled something after Kade had left go of her hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I hate him at the moment." She dusted herself off before she walked to the cargo hold door. She cursed. "Locked. Looks like we'll be in here a while."

I groaned. Kade quietly stalked over to me. "Jace..." he paused. "Jace is gay." He kept going before I could protest. "Believe me. But...I saw him hold your hand yesterday and surprised me. I think, he could be going straight for you." He grinned.

I blinked in surprise. "Jace-Jace was gay?"

"Yeah. But it seems to be changing. Changing for you," he grinned.

I blushed. "Well. I guess that's kind of cool."

He left chuckling, going to go sit down on someone luggage.

I turned to Jace. I'd never be able to look at him the same. Jace was gay and he was going straight just for me. I smiled.

I walked over to him and sat down on the floor, patting the spot for him to join me. He hesitated, but only for a moment. I moved some of the suit cases around I made us a little fort, to help us keep our privacy. The jet engines helped a lot.

"What?" he asked, paranoia creeping into his voice.

"You didn't tell me you were gay," I said, trying to mask the sadness in my voice.

"Yeah...I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell-"

I cut him off. "I also know that you might be going straight for me."

He blushed. "I might be. I don't-"

I cut him off again as I quickly kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed again, smiling though, as I pulled away. Before I knew it, his lips were tightly agaisnt mine. His kiss tasted sweet but protective at the same time. Someone kicked at the suitcases, sending all of them down to the ground.

"See," Dylan called. "They weren't talking."

Emily grinned shyly, chuckling quietly. Kade was awkwardly rubbing the back of his head and Dylan looked just straight out disgusted. All of them were laughing silently at the postion me and Jace had fallen into absent-mindedly.

He was lying on top of me, pressing his chest into mine. I had no idea that I'd fallen into this postion with him. He kissed me again in front of everyone before deciding to get up.

"Oh, my god!" Dylan yelled.

"What?" I asked, panic creeping in my voice.

"Someone packed a laptop," she opened it up. "And it has no password!"

I laughed. "What are you gonna do on it?"

"Watch One Direction. Duh!" she laughed back at me.

Emily and I exchanged glances. "Count us in!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Emilys Pov

I was now sitting in the corner, alone, trying to fall asleep against the sound of the jet engines. Kade quietly planted himself next to me. I turned away from him, staring into the dark corner. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, or really anyone, at the moment.

"What do you want?" I asked finally, realizing he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.

"I want to say, I'm sorry, okay?" he paused. "I thought you meant you were sad about me being adopted. That's why."

"That's the first thing that comes to your mind, though?" I asked, glaring at him.

He moved my green hair away from my eyes, staring into them intently.

"I can tell you're not really mad at me. You're curiousty is just turning it into anger," he blinked breaking the trance he had somehow put me in.

I nodded, not really believeing. "Hope should've added ego to your aura, only then would it be more accurate," I snapped. I got up to leave but he pulled on my wrist and brought me to sit back down again.

"No. Please don't leave." He still had a grip on my wrist, keeping me in place.

"What are you waiting for?" I snapped when he didn't say anything else.

"For you to say, 'apology accepted'," he cocked his head to the right, not much, just slightly.

I scoffed. "What's out there is out there, sorry doesn't fix it. So no, apology not accepted."

I got up again and this time he wasn't trying to hold me back.

"Please?" he asked.

I turned around to face him, his eyes had gone big and his was making his lip quiver. He looked like a little kid. I couldn't give in to him.

"No."

He gripped my wrist, loosely, letting it come almost completely out. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. "Please?" he asked keeping his eyes away from mine.

"No. Sorry still doesn't cu-"

He interupted me with a gentle peck on the lips. "Please?"

I nearly melted, again, desperately trying to keep my knees from giving out. I sighed. "Fine. But I'm not done being angry at you."

He looked in my eyes again. "Lies. You're done."

I grinned. "Okay maybe I am."

He chuckled. "Maybe I should just do that every time you're mad at me."

I raised my eyes brows at him. "No. I'll be melting all the time then."

"Guys! Shut the fuck up!" Dylan called from over by the door.

She glanced under the door frame, listening as much as she could. She came back up, eyes wide in terror

"T-There's a zombie and we're loosing altitude over Jerusalem, I mean that's kinda good but we're going to die!" She started sobbing at the fact of death. "I mean its worse enough that I have cancer and my death bed is like staring me in the face. But I don't wanna die now!"

Hope and I went over there and hugged her. "You will not die today." Hope cupped her face in her hands.

"Jace, get the door open!" I yelled.

He glanced at his brother as they both barreled to the door, smacking it with their shoulders.

They had to do it twice more to get the door to open. As soon as the door had opened all the way, the wind came whistling into the cargo hold. It whipped our hair around and nearly sucked us out of the plane. I quickly grabbed Dylan's hand and Hope's and pulled them to one of the farthest seats away from the gapping hole. Hope strapped herself in and helped me get the terrifyed Dylan strapped in herself. At the last moment I strapped myself in. I looked over at Kade and Jace, hopping they did the same. They looked at me and both gave a thumbs up.

"Brace yourself for impact," the pilot said over the speaker.

At the sound of those words, I jammed Dylan's head down and mine as well. Hope followed, Kade did the same but Jace didn't.

"Jace put-" I was cut when the plane hit the ground, rocking us back and forth. Jace's head was shot down into his lap against his will.

Dylan gripped my hand and started screaming. "Please!" she sobbed. "Please let me be fine!"

The plane skidded to halt about a mile down from it's impact. I was thrown back against my seat and tossed forward and thrown against a window, hitting the side of my face.

I weakly sat up and touched my nose, it was bleeding but not bad. I looked over at Dylan and Hope. Dylan stared out at nothing, clearly shaken up. Hope was conscious enough to stand up but then fall down, so she stuck to just sitting. Kade was struggling to get a tree limb off of his lap. His face pale and it had a small tint of green. As if on cue, he turned away from me and through up. Sexy. I looked around for Jace.

"Jace?" I called out. "Jace?!"

"Where-where's Jace?" Hope asked as if she hadn't heard me calling for him.

I walked over to her. "I don't know sweetie."

That got her up to her feet. Slowly she started walking forward, wobbling and swaying as she adjusted her legs. She walked out of the burning hole on the side of the plane. I followed her to make sure she would be okay. A few zombies lingered around the crash. Now we really had to find Jace.

"Jace!" we called out.

We rounded the end of the plane where Hope decided to she would through up all over her combat boots.

"Sexy," I whispered.

We finally made it back to the gapping hole, only to see Kade gone, leaving Dylan alone, firing aimleslessly at the few zombies coming after her. Since it seemed like I was the only one capable of not falling on their face, I took out my gun and fired. I fired at the three zombies that were sprawled on the floor with an arrow through their heart.

I walked over to Dylan and grasped her hand. "Come on sweetie," I cooed to her. "We'll find them."

I guided Hope and Dylan to the infirmary in the near buy airport in Jerusalem. As soon as I knew they were in good hands, I went back to get Kade and Jace.

"Kade? Jace?" I called out around the plane, desperately trying to get them to hear me. "Kade?! Jace?!" I stomped my feet in frustration.

"Over here!" I heard someone yell to me from deep inside the plane.

I scrambled deeper and deeper into the plane, hopping to find Jace and Kade. I did indeed find them.

"Help me get him out," Kade had silent, not noticed tears rolling down his cheeks.

Jace was sprawled across the luggage bags that had been thrown from the back, to the front, then the back again. His leg was clearly twisted in an unnatural way, obviously broken. He was unconscious, but he was breathing and that's what kept me from falling to my knees and start throwing a tempertantrum.

I gripped his left arm as Kade pulled on his right. Slowly but surely we got Jace out of the luggage without waking him or hurting him further.

"How did he even get back here?" I asked Kade as we were caring him to the infirmary.

"His seat buckle came undone and with the force of the impact he was thrown forward and then back again then he slid out of the isle, unconscious by that time and the wind must've pushed his limp body to the back of the plane," Kade sniffled.

Once inside the hospital, we sat and waited for them to finish checking up on Hope, Dylan and Jace.

Kade and I sat in awkward silence for a little while before he said; "Sorry for leaving Dylan." He gripped my hand. "But thank you for helping me get Jace out of the plane even if I did leave her."

I turned to him and smiled. "It's fine, just tell us where you're going next time. Kay? And you're welcome." I pressed my lips gently to his cheek, right directly on the bruise.

He winced as pain shot through his cheek, but he smiled, carefully.

Hope strolled out of the room, obviously better. He wrist was in a guard and her wounds on her face were bandaged. Dylan walked behind, shyly, making her way towards us. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"What'd they say?" I asked her. "And are those happy tears or sad?"

"Happy." she said. "They told me...when this is over and if I survive through it, any hospital in the world will help me with my cancer." She beamed up at me, through the tears and pain.

I smiled. "That's...amazing." I looked at Hope. She was trying hard not to cry. She mumbled something and my eyes grew wide.

"I'm so sorry Cameron..." The image of a smiling boy flashed before my eyes. She whiped her eyes and looked back at Dylan with a smile.

We waited in silence, sitting with each, trying to get rest. This wasn't the time for us to be delayed by anything. We needed to take action, asap. The only problem was... Jace's leg.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Nialls Pov

It was so wonderful to hear that Emily and Hope were alive. I was so overjoyed that, right in front of everyone, I decided I would kiss Harry on the lips, which made him jump.

"So you finally came out of the closet?" Gemma said cocking an eyebrow at her brother. Man they looked so much alike it wasn't even funny.

"Gemma, I've been out of the closet for a while, just I was too... scared to tell you and Mum I guess," Harry embraced his sister in a one arm hug.

"So, brother," Greg said to, wrapping me in a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe. I just... miss Mum and Dad, so much. We're all we have left."

I became tense, I hadn't realized that our parents had... turned. "Greg, are they-they really zombies?"

He looked at me, somber look in his eyes. "I'm afraid so." He said. "Gemma was the only one of Harry's family. We have no clue where Lux and her family is."

I choked up and turned to Gemma. "Do you know where Lux is?"

She smiled. "Of course. She was over at my house, I was babysitting, when the whole zombie shit started. So, of course, I had to grab her. She's in my room, napping."

Harry's face lit up. "Please can I see her?"

She nodded and took my hand and Harry's, leading us down the hall. "Here."

We peeked our head in, glancing around the room, looking for baby Lux.

"Hawwy!" a baby voice called. "Uncle Hawwy!"

A steady stream of tears rolled down his face. She walded over to Harry and lifted her arms in the air.

"Up!" she chanted. "Up. Up!"

So, to please the little child, Harry picked her up and embraced in a giant hug, burrying his face in her small neck. He pulled away and said; "I love you Lux."

"I wub you too, Hawwy!"

Hope's Pov

I looked around to see everyone asleep. Quietly, I got up and went to the 're in an empty warehouse on the outskirts of Jerusalem. We had to wait until morning to ask for access into the holy city. I stared at myself in the mirror. Images flashed in my eyes.

A boy with longish dirty blonde hair ran down the hospital hallways after a black haired girl and a brown haired.

"Hope, Emi wait up!" the boy called turning a corner. The little girls giggled and ran into a room.

"Hurry up Camie!" they yelled.

I stared at myself before falling to my knees. Hot tears streamed down my face and I sobbed into my hands. More images flashed.

"Cameron look what we bought you!" a thirteen year old light brown haired girl called as she and the dark haired girl walked in.

"What is it?" the boy asked curoiusly. He smiled as the dark haired girl walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"THIS!" she shouted, as they shoved a big white teddy bear in into his face. He laughed at the girl.

"Stop I dont want to remember! Please just stop!" I begged trying to stop crying. A hand gently landed on my shoulder causing me to jump in suprise. I looked to see Dylan smiling at me sadly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I sniffled. "Uh...nothing. It's just..." I studied her for a moment, wondering if I should tell about Cameron. He was Emily's brother. They looked exactly like each other, almost twins, except that he was a year older than both of us. "It's just...you remind of Cameron, Emily's brother. He was killed by uh..." I sniffled. "Cancer. And so when you said you had cancer it just...brought back memories. You just remind me of him so much. You know minus the being a girl part."

She chuckled. "Well I can tell you another thing we have in common."

"Yeah. What's that?"

"I like girls too."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Katies Pov

I was asleep, with my head resting on my moms stomach just like I was a kid all over again. Bella was wrapped in my arms, her head nestled just under my neck. I kissed to the top of her head and started stroking it carefully. She looked up at me and nudged her head against my chin. Even at the age of two years old, she still acted like a freaking kitten.

Suddenly, I got this feeling in my gut like something was wrong. So I moved the grumbling Bella out of my way and got up, searching for the sign of trouble. I peeked my head behind the neighboring curtain. It was a girl, younger than me, thirteen maybe, fourteen at the lastest.

"What's wrong?" I asked the girl.

"M-My mom and dad and sister a-all got attacked by these h-horrible things. Pale eyes," she shuddered. "I-I was only able to s-save my bunny." She moved her arms from where she was holding a small animal. It was brown and white with black pok-a-dots. "His name is Lucky. I guess it's a pun now." She shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly, curiosty shot into her eyes. "W-Who are you?"

I slowly walked over to her. "Katie. My sister is on the mission to find out what is wrong with the zombies. Her and her friend."

She sniffled.

"She's found a new friend Dylan, her friend Kade and Jace." I paused. "Who are you? Not to be rude."

"Candy," she sniffled again. "W-Will you..." she paused clearly hesitating. "Will you uh...go to sleep with me?" she paused. "At least in the same room?"

I grinned, walking farther into the room. "I will."

Jaces Pov

I woke up to the sound of talking. Hope and Dylan sat across from each other, sharing tears and laughs. Kade lay with an unmoving body on his stomach, obviously Emily. I sat up and quietly crawled over to Hope. I thought back to our conversation last night.

Yes I was gay. But Hope sparked something different in me. What was it? I don't know. All I know is that I was attracked to this beautiful young women. She was enchanting in a way I couldn't explain.

"What are you guys doing up already?" I asked groggily.

They both turned to me at the same time, eyes piercing into my skin.

"I-I woke up to early. I was crying and Dylan was cheering me up. That's all," Hope said to me. She grasped my hand and kissed me gently on the cheek.

Dylan made a gagging noise at our contact. "Hey, you'll be doing this when you're older."

"Not with guys at least," Dylan mumbled.

I looked at her confused, but it finally started dawning on me. I made an 'o' with my lips. Hope grinned at me and Dylan socked my in the shoulder playfully.

I glanced out the window. "Uh guys..."

Hope and Dylan stopped laughing and slowly got up walking gracefully, without a sound, they crept to the window.

"My, god!" Dylan whispered.

I walked over to Kade and shook him awake.

"What?" he moaned.

"Get up!" I panted. "Zombies! We need out of here!"

"But we were only in here for less than twenty-four hours!" Kade groaned.

Emily rustled on Kade's stomach.

"And..." Kade added, yawning. "You're only seeing zombies cos we're on the outskirts of town."

I glared down at him, yanked his arm up and dragged him to the window.

Different scenes played out before us. Horrible scenes. The zombies somehow got over the wall, making it crumble to the ground. Kade's eyes shot open.

"Oh, my god!" he whispered.

"G-Get Emily! Now!" Hope snapped at Kade.

It took him a moment before he actually started moving.

"W-Where are we going to go?" Dylan asked turning to Hope, tears rolling down her face.

She paused, watching as the zombies bit and tore at the innocent people, taking in the horrendous scene. She turned to Dylan and said "We need to get on a plane."

Kade brought a limp Emily over. "She's unconscious. She must've hit her head to hard on the floor when I got up."

"Well we need to go," I snapped.

We smashed open the double doors, waving Kade through who had Emily now over his shoulder. Luckily, we were close enough to the airport that we were some of the first people there. I gripped Hope's hand as she gripped Dylan's.

We boarded the plane nearly getting killed by the many that struggled to get on the plane. We all tried our hardest to sit closest to each other. Once strapped in, we waited to take off. Zombies climbed aboard and we struggled to keep them out. Kade, being closest to the door with Emily, desperately tried to keep from screaming, so he wouldn't draw attention to himself.

"We are now ready for take off!" the speaker said, shutting the doors shut as a last family struggled to get in.

The planes engine started and we strolled down the runway as zombies grabbed the wings and struggled to get on board. Finally, we lifted off into the sky. I rested my head back and closed my eyes. Soon, I'd fallen asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Emilys Pov

In my dream, I wasn't myself, instead I was Hope. And actually, it wasn't a scary nightmare. It was actually...quite pleasant. I mean for a dream at least.

Anyway, Dream-Hope was dancing down a beach side with a guy. A guy I couldn't see. As he twirled Dream-Hope around I finally spotted his face. Jace. It was Jace she was dancing with. Something glinted off his ring finger. I didn't even have to study it long before I knew what it was.

I knew they weren't quite married yet though. Something told me they weren't.

"I will marry you, by the way," Dream-Hope said, bringing her eyes up to meet Dream-Jace's.

He grinned childishly and smiled. "Good. Cos otherwise..."

"Otherwise..."

He grinned. "I'd have to kidnap you and make you marry me." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Don't forget...I am an assasin..."

Jace grinned cockily at her. "But you can't kill me can you?"

Suddenly the dream shot forward in time. It was Jace and Hope still but they were in a room. I knew what was going to happen and I didn't want to watch it, I wanted it to stop otherwise I'd throw up in my sleep. Just ew. But of course the small scene played out before me because I had no control over it.

Then it fast forwarded again. Hope was lying a hospital bed, screaming in pain as the doctor told her to breathe. Just breathe. A small baby appeared in the doctors' arms. Dream-Me stood next to Dream-Hope as she started crying, gripping my hand tightly.

And now the dream fast forwarded again. This time there were three small kids running around Hope's ankles. Names popped into my head. Hiro. Echo. Whisper. Oldest. Middle. Youngest.

Then...the dream stopped and I was in complete darkness. I went to open up my eyes and sit up but I couldn't. Oh god. It was like that...a long time ago. When I fell and I hit my head. I was unconscious, trapped in my own mind. I'd be this way for a while. No telling when I'd be able to wake up.

Do da do. Boring time to be in my head isn't it?

An eerie thought crept into my mind. What was happening outside? Where was I and what were we doing? Was I still in the warehouse, left behind from my friends? Or was I somewhere safe? A meadow without worries. What was going on?

I then started hearing noises. Was I creeping back to reality? It was screaming. Screaming towards what? Wake up stupid body!

I willed myself to open my eyes. I finally became aware of my surroundings. A zombie was obviously on the plane. But where? I turned around, Hope, Jace, Kade and several other people were baracading the curtains with the suitcase. Hope turned and saw that I was awake and instructed some... guy to come over and make sure I was okay.

"W-Who are you?" I snapped at the guy as he went to touch my knee.

"I'm Kennedy's brother, they sent me here cos they knew he died. I'm Xavier," he took my hand. "Get up hurry!"

THUMP

A suitcase fell, making a dull thump as it hit the ground.

"Run..." Jace said. "Run!"

Hope unbuckled Dylan and made her get away from the curtain as far as possible. I tried to get mine off but it was jammed.

"Help!" I called.

Hope took her knife and sliced the buckle off.

"Well, great now I can't sit here," I sighed. "But thank you."

Dylan took my hand and brought me under the seat. It was a tight squeeze but I managed to fit. Hope sat across from me and Kade and Jace sat on the seat, protecting us. Xavier was running to the cockpit.

He came back a moment later, saying they wouldn't do anything about it.

Jace got angry, obviously and snapped; "Well, Kade and I will lead the zombies into the cockpit and trap them there, also making them eat the fucking loosers in there."

Hope looked up at him and grinned. Jace gripped the reluctant Kade's elbow and dragged him to the cockpit.

"Dylan!" Jace snapped.

She jumped. "Y-Yes?"

"Get ready to shoot some mother fuckers!" Kade grinned.

It was my turn to smile. I gave him the ugh-you-are-so-stupid look. He only winked.

I watched as Dylan slipped in behind the zombies, tip toeing, trying not to make noise.

Kade and Jace made so much noise it was hard to keep your ears open. Dylan shot the zombies down so quietly and so quickly that the arrows weren't even visible once she shot them. The standing zombies were tossed into the cockpit, just barely squeezing past Jace and Kade.

They ran back in time as the plane started it's decent into the water. I started rising as the alttitude around us increased putting pressure on my ears.

The plane the hit the water and I smacked my head on the under part of my seat. Luckily it was cushoined.

Water came rushing in as the zombies spilled out and struggled to stay afloat. I was underwater now, struggling to get out from under my seat. Hope had slipped out with ease as the water engulfed her. She pulled herself over to me and took my hand, tugging me out from under the seat. My shirt ripped as I swam tugging her to the only exit; the gaping hole in the front of the plane. Dylan was sitting there, well really she was floating there. Small drops of blood seeped out of her nose. I swam over to her, breathing deeply as I regained my breath. I grasped her wrist and yanked her to the opening that was growing dark as we sank to the bottom of the of the ocean.

"We can't go that way! It's too far down!" Hope shouted to me, pulling herself up on the seats to the back of the plane.

Where was Jace, Kade and Xavier? Already above water and out of trouble.

She went back to another hole that was wide enough for us to get through but we'd have to suck in our gut. I shoved the limp Dylan through and squeezed myself through. I was out of the plane, watching as it came closer and closer to the rocks. I had to get Hope out. I gripped her hand, while still holding on to Dylan. I pulled and pulled until Hope was finally free.

I swam pulling them to the surface, gasping for air as we float there, weak and tired.

"Put your hands up!" someone said.

We were face to face with a hull of a ship.

"Please...don't hurt us!" I whimpered.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Kades Pov

"Who are you?" someone asked once a blinding light was shot into my eyes.

I groaned. "I'm-I'm Kade. Kade Sanders," I answered, wincing against the light.

"Who are the others?" a different person snapped.

"T-They didn't tell you?" I smirked.

"We're interogating them in the other rooms," the first person said. "You're lucky. You're not getting as worse as the others."

I paused. They were playing at an angle here. "Where are these rooms located?"

"Next door," the first one spoke up again. "They're getting beaten."

I smirked. "Wouldn't I be able to hear them?"

They hesitated. "B-But the walls are too th-thick for you to be a-able hear them."

"Judging by your stutter, good sir, I can tell you're lying."

They looked at each other. One was a scrawny boy with black hair that covered his face, sun burned skin shown under his tshirt, his hair covered his brown eyes, still, and he still had his knife belt, missing three.

The other was red head, with freckles that sprayed across his face. Green/hazel eyes were hidden behind glasses.

I looked at their feet, sure enough, one foot was bandaged on each of them. The one that Emily had driven the knife into.

"Where's Luke?" I asked once they hadn't turned back to me.

They jumped at the question, almost like they weren't expecting me to know who they were.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Where are you really holding them?" I got up from my seat and walked over to them as they drew their guns, aiming them towards my chest.

Zach, the black haired one, spoke up first. "They're being held captive, being watched by Luke."

Great, teenage pervert watching over three helpless girls and two, probably beaten to a pulp, guys.

"Are they all in the same room?" I asked, backing away from them so they would lower their guns.

"Girls in one. Boys in the other." Tyler said.

"So...can I go back to my lovely cell?" I sneered.

They were reluctant to bring me to the cell and I didn't try anything knowing I didn't stand a chance against them, with the all the weapons they had on them.

But Zach gripped my shoulder, roughly. I was surprised for how much power this one scrawny kid had. He guided me down to the bottom of the boat. I passed the cell where the girls were, Luke was inside, coming to close the three that were pressed together tightly against the wall. Dylan had tears coming down her eyes, Hope sat quietly batting away Luke's hands.

Emily wasn't doing anything, which worried me, it looked like she didn't mind being touched by this loser. I was shoved into the cell with Jace and Xavier, but before Tyler shut the door, I lunged. I took a knife from a stunned Zach and stabbed him in the stomach. I did the same to Zach. They both died without a word.

"P-Please!" Dylan screamed. "Don't hurt me!"

I got back in time to see Dylan get thrown across the cell and smack her back against the wall. I had to keep my anger from getting the best of me. Jace was having a hard time doing the same.

I took the bloody knife and chucked it into the cell, grazing Luke's arm and making it land in the wall above Emily.

I didn't have to worry about Hope. She had Dylan by the hand as she tried to get her breath back.

Luke turned and looked at me. "Lookie here."

As he moved away, I could see why Emily couldn't fight back. I hadn't seen her eyes earlier but now that I could them, I could see that they were closed, she was unconscious and this sick-o was touching her while she was knocked out.

"Hey!" someone called behind me. "Get away from my daughter, you bitch!"

It was a guy. I turned around and came face to face with a person that looked a lot like Dylan.

"Dad?!" Dylan snapped. "I thought you left me!"

"I did," he looked solemn. "I took this boat out once I left you. It's your Uncles. Then these three-highjacked me. How we ran into each other?" He paused. "I don't know."

Dylan didn't seem to believe the old man and neither did Hope.

"What?" he asked.

"Daddy you left me!" Dylan snapped. "You left me to fend for myself. I was out in the woods for...three days! I'm starving still, I haven't had any proper food in...less than twenty for hours!" She paused, taking in a breath. "Not only that, I have cancer for fuck sake!"

Her dad looked taken aback when Dylan cursed. Luke had time to get up and walk over to Emily and grab her limp body.

I grumbled and ran into the cell, punching him in the face. Her body fell onto the deck with a dull thud.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her. Again. Understand?" I snapped, grumbling into his face.

I exited the cell after Hope and Dylan, locking Luke in.

"Wai-Wait! What happened to Zach and Tyler?" Luke snapped at us.

Shouting over my shoulder, I snapped; "I killed them!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Hopes Pov

Three hours sailing and all we could hear from below deck was the wails and complants of Luke, demanding being let free.

Dylan was still mad at her dad, she said to me that she was never forgiving the fucktard. I had chuckled at that.

Kade had fallen asleep with the still unconscious Emily lying on his stomach. She was breathing, so it was a sign of life.

Jace was sitting over in the corner, sharping a shard of wood with a piece of glass.

"So what is your dad's name?" I paused. "Besides...'Mr. FuckTard'."

She looked up at me, anger flashing in her eyes. "Arthur. Arthur West." She sighed. "Nickname; Artie."

I made a fake gagging noise. "Gay!"

She giggled. "I know."

After a moment of sitting there I asked; "When did you find out that you had cancer?"

She winced. "Uh...about a week ago. So I'm not that far along."

I sighed. "Good. It just means that we can get you treatment faster."

"Look out!" Jace ran over and jumped on top of me and Dylan, just as wave toppled us over.

I gasped, gripping on the side of the boat as it flipped under water and resurfaced. Kade was awake now and surprisingly Emily wasn't. She was sopping wet as it dripped onto the floor.

"What is going on?" Arthur asked.

I couldn't answer because another wave struck the side of the boat, knocking Arthur out of the water and under the boat.

"Dad!" Dylan yelled. "Well..."

That was the last time we saw Arthur, as his head slipped under the water.

What was happening, was the question that still hung in the air.

"What is happening?" Jace asked as if he read my mind.

"It must be some freak storm!" Xavier yelled over the sound of another wave.

"Or..." Dylan trailed looking off in the directions the waves were coming from.

Zombies. Thousands of zombies floating and kicking wildly trying to swim away from something in the water. Probably our boat. But wait... If there are zombies swimming from something...where is the land and where are they heading.

"Look for land!" I yelled.

"But we're in the middle of no where..." Kade said.

"If the zombies are floating here, there has to be land someone nearby keep a look out!" I snapped.

For an hour, we sailed away from the zombies, still getting slightly hit from their waves. But finally, we reached land.

"Where are we?" I asked once we caught out breath.

"And what about Luke?" Jace asked.

"What are we going to do about him?" Kade asked, finishing Jace's question.

I'd totally forgotten about Luke. He was probably unconscious because of the hit from the waves. Either that or he was dead.

Out of no where, Emily sat up and screamed. "Run!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Emilys Pov

They didn't even have time to question before I got up and started running. If they didn't start running soon, they would all be Zombie food. They were coming from the ocean. A few stray zombies heard our noise and were following us for the last hour. Yes I felt all the waves that hit and tossed the boat around as if it were some new toy. I just couldn't wake up because of the nightmare I was having.

I turned back to them, none of them were following me.

"Guys!" I whined. "Zombies are coming!" I stopped running. "Guys?"

Hope got up and walked to me. "We don't see any zombies love. We can't run because there's no proof."

But I was about to be proven one-hundred-percent! Dylan screamed as the zombies lunged at us, diving over Dylan. She looked at them confused. I took Hope's hand.

"Believe me now?!" I snapped.

I started running, running towards anything that meant safety. A tall building came into view I ran up to it while more and more zombies started piling up after us. I tried the door. Locked. Window. Open. I climbed on the through and helped Hope. She helped Dylan squeeze through the small window. Jace and Kade made it but Xavier had a hard time suqeezing through. He just barely made it before a zombie nipped at his hand.

Without thinking I took my machete and sliced his hand off. He screamed in pain and the others looked at me with awe.

"Are you crazy?!" Kade yelled at me.

"Yup." I replied.

I took the fabric off of his shirt and wrapped it around the wound. Taking the sort of wet bandages, I wrapped them on his stub as I desperately tried to get the bleeding to stop.

After about, thirty more pieces of fabric and about yards worth of bandages his bleeding finally stopped. I gave him a painkiller and he drifted off into oblivion.

"Okay...how'd you know that he wouldn't turn into a zombie if you cut the limb off?" Dylan asked, trying not to through up.

"I had a dream," I said.

"Whoa...gettin' all MLK on us," Hope said.

I laughed. "But seriously I had a dream that I was running through Utica Square and I had to cut my hand off because it got bit. And in my dream I didn't turn after that." I shrugged. "So I guess it was just...a guess!"

They stared at me shocked. Something came over. Realization. I wasn't going to get hurt in Utica Square. We were going no where near it. It only showed me that dream because I knew, somehow, that someone was going to get bit and I needed to act quickly. Ohhhh!

But we needed to get out of here. Xavier needed to wake quickly or we were all going to die. I was pacing back in forth in one corner, hair covering my face, hiding the tears and distress. Someone cleared their throat and I had to quickly wipe away the tears from cheeks and I had to rub my eyes to keep them from getting too puffy. I looked up. It was Xavier with Kade helping him stand up.

"I wanted to say thank you. I would be a zombie now if you hadn't... reacted so quickly. Thank you." Xavier looked pale with a hint of green, but it seemed as if he wasn't ready to give into puke. Understandable. As I examined him closer, I noticed how much Kennedy and Xavier looked alike.

"You're welcome. And...if you don't mind me asking...are younger or older than Kennedy?" I asked.

"Younger...by...three years, I believe. I'm twenty-three," Xavier smiled kindly.

I nodded him off and began pacing. Only until Kade came back again and embraced me in a hug, startling me.

"Kade...squishing me." He squeezed my still, bodies pressing together tightly, chests smashing against each other, hearts beating in sync. Ugh...so cliche.

But only it was the truth. He finally let go, breathing rapidly as we both tried to gain our air back.

Before I could gain to much, his lips jammed agianst mine, making my heart race even faster. He pushed me up against the wall and brought my leg up around his waist. He made the worry of leaving this building vanish, but only for a moment.

"Eww!" Dylan called. "Get a room!"

"Technically," Kade said against my lips. "This is a room!"

"I mean your own room!" Dylan snapped.

I chuckled and left his lips. I hadn't noticed I'd been shivering, I only realized when Kade pulled his warmth away from me.

"You're cold?" he asked.

I nodded, showing him the tear in my shirt. He took over his white over shirt and stuck it on over my head. It was long and wide on me but it worked.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Now about that room..." he whispered tauntingly into my ear, nipping at it.

I got the tingles running up and down my spine, but I resisted the urge to say yes, instead, I slapped him.

"What was that for?" he winced.

"For making me want you." I started walking away from him, away from our corner and I made my over to our small group, worry creeping itself back into my body. "Okay, we need to get out of here... like now."

"Why?" Jace asked while reapplying Xaviers bandages.

"Cos. We need to find us a plane."

"Oh yeah we've had so much luck with planes in the past week," Dylan sassed.

I turned and glared at her. "Okay how about a helicopter?"

They turned and looked at each other, than almost in sync Hope and Jace said; "I guess that's fine."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Dylans Pov

I was lucky to have my dad dead. Sorry to say to all you Daddy's-Girls out there. But my dad was a dick. D-I-C-K, dick. He was barely around at all, drank, smoked and we had a clue that he might be cheating. Might. Although we couldn't know for sure. He left my mom with barely enough money to get it through the week. We lived in a small one bedroom apartment. We barely had enough to even move our pinky toe. To make it all worse, I got cancer. Bills started piling up, mom, dad and Kaitlyn started blaming it on me. So in a way, I was glad everyone had died.

As we drove as quickly as we could out of the small town that we had crash landed on, we sat in silence, barely talking. Emily had her phone out snapping pictures at the zombies that were racing to catch up with us. How I wasn't scared? Surprising, I know!

RING RING

It was Emily's phone, her ringtone playing 'They Don't Know About Us'.

"Katie!" she snapped angrily. Putting it on speaker she shouted; "Everyone can hear you now so..."

"Is that a good thing?" I finally heard Katie's voice for the first time.

"In a way," Kade laughed. "I can finally meet the sister of beautiful Emily."

Emily glared at him as if to say not-in-the-mood.

"Was that...Kade?" Katie asked struggling with his name.

"Yup. And I'm an angel!" Hope smiled at the phone.

"Hopie!" Katie squealed.

"Hey Katie...?" Emily asked.

"Yeah?"

"Face time me, now," Emily smiled at the phone.

"Okay."

She hung up.

"So she gets to see the band of misfits?" I asked.

Emily turned to me, gentle smile forming on her lips. "No. She gets to see our group of friends."

I smiled even though it's overly cliche. Minutes later, Katie's smile was showing through the screen with a girl next to her.

"Who's that?" Emily asked.

Katie glanced over at the girl, as if she hadn't realized she was there. "This is Candy and her bunny Lucky." The small animal appeared in the screen at the sound of his name. Katie beamed at me. "You must be Dylan." I blushed. "Emily's told many great things about you."

"Let's see if you can guess the others," Emily smiled. She turned to the phone to face the driver. Kade.

"Uh..." Katie struggled. "Kade?"

Emily beamed. She rotated the phone and moved it to Jace.

"Uh..." she paused. "It's Hope's boyfriend..."

"Whoa whoa wait ... you told her he was my Boyfriend?!" Hope tackled Emily, making the phone fly out of her hands and into mine.

Once landed, Katie said, "It was Jace btw."

I grinned. Candy was lying down, sleeping, her head on Katies lap. She was a strawberry blonde, olive skin, three piercings on her ears, nose piercings and she had a small brown and white bunny with black spots.

"Where's her family?" I asked, noticing that I still had time as Hope and Emily restled like little girls.

"Dead. Everyone in her family were turned," Katie sighed. "My parents are taking her in."

I nodded.

"Katie!" Emily yelled, laughing as Hope began tickling her.

Katie smiled as I turned the phone to Emily.

"I'll talk to you later Kate!" she laughed. "Tell mom and dad I love them!"

Once Katie hung up I said out loud; "Candy is cute." Then I covered my mouth like I just shared one of my darkest secrets. Which I kind of did.

Kade, Emily and Xavier looked at me like wait-you-are-lesbian?

I nodded my head like you-idiots-did-not-know?

"Well, there's something new," Xavier said.

I smirked.

We drove until we reached somewhere in the middle of now where. "We have to go on foot from here. No roads from here on," Kade gripped mine and Emily's hand helping us into the grass.

"Guys," Xavier said, "Welcome to the mountains of lovely Nepal!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Hopes Pov

"My feet are killing me!" Dylan panted.

"We're almost there!" Xavier yelled over his shoulder.

"Where are we even going?" I whined to him.

"A world famous researh facility," Xavier replied, slowing down, letting us catch up. "They're going to help us figure out a cure. They say they have zombies locked in another part of their facility. They're doing research on them. They say, the sick are almost immune to the zombies. The zombies pay no mind to them. They just hobble right past you without a care in the world."

Emily and I exchange glances. Zombies held captive and nothing went wrong. Zombies that walk right past you when you're sick and don't even bother checking you out. Maybe we could find a cure or something inside the building.

We trudged a mile more until I saw a tip of a gray building.

"There!" I shouted, skipping forward, "The building! Right there!" I ran forward, Emily and Dylan on my heals.

"Be careful!" Xavier yelled.

Once at the gate we we hit the 'call' button to speak to someone.

"Who is this?" someone said with a light english accent.

"I-It's Hope. Hope Cunningham. Trained assasin; specialty; short distance. I'm here from the US. Military. Uh...I'm here with five other group members. Kade and Jace Sanders, A.W.T., Assasins We Trust, Emily O'Connell trained assasin in Long Distance and Dylan West. She's an ally, but she specializes in Archery."

There was a long pause as they debated whether or not to let us in. Finally, after ten gruelling minutes, the gate opened and we quickly strolled on in before they could change their minds.

Once inside we were rushed to showers and given new clothing and our old clothes were burned.

Kade looked a little sad to see his clothing go.

"Why did we have to do that?" Dylan demanded.

"You might have infections on you from the zombies. Now kindly get dressed into your clothes and meet me and the other doctor in the main room in fifteen minutes," a young looking docotor said to us three girls. He was quite handsome actually. Boyish face with a hint of stuble under his bottom lip, hair that's natural color was brown but he'd dyed it blonde, two piercings in his ear, nose piercing and a tattoo on his left arm. I couldn't quite make out what it was. A saying or symbol, I just couldn't tell.

"Excuse me," I said. "Before you go sir. What is your name?"

He smiled. "Damen."

And before I could ask anything else, he left, while leaving the burning smile in my memory.

"Uh-uh," Emily said breaking me from my trance. "He's too old for you!"

I turned to her, disgusted look on my face. "I wasn't-I mean, I'm not crushing on him." I crossed my arms over my chest and trudged to the small bed that held my clothing.

All of it was the same, except for the jacket. Mine was red, Emily is blue and Dylan's is green. Gray sweat pants and white tank top were the basics as you clearly could tell. Boots were a pure white and not-so-surprisingly they were in our sizes.

Fifteen minutes wasn't up yet, we still had ten minutes left. Emily started humming a song. Can you guess from what band the song came from? ... One Direction. The song? Save You Tonight.

I joined in with the beat and both friends' eyes lit up like a fire. Joining in, I noticed even Dylan had a very beautiful voice. We harmonized singing more than one One Direction song. So many in fact that we lost track of time and some guard had to come in and get us.

"Come on ladies, you're late," the guard gripped my elbow and Dylans shoulder, leaving Emily to trail behind.

We were gathered in a small room, full with cameras and monitors, watching as zombies strolled down different corridors.

"Where is this?" Dylan as behind me.

"Section D. Someone was infected over there and it spread rather quickly, but since we've been quiet, they haven't really bothered us." The female doctor, that must've been with the guys, removed a sheet a glass container. "He escaped before we could baracade the door that blocked the Section D from the rest of building.

It was a tall creature, fuzzy brown eyes, brown/black hair and zits. Obviously he was very young.

The Doctor walked over to the Tv in the center of the room and clicked 'Section D' with the remote. "This is what it looks like at the moment. Their actually quiet calm if they're not disturbed."

"So what do you need us to do?" Jace spoke up.

"What makes you think we need you for something?" the guard that escorted us to this particular room, asked.

"Well," Kade began. "You wouldn't be showing us these important details if you didn't need us to do something."

The female doctor beamed at Kade and Jace, clearly not angry at them. She was more-or-less amused by them. Which irked me in an unexplainable way.

"Yes indeed though, I do need something from you," the Doctor said. She smiled at the small group. "I need four of you to go to Sector D and we need you to retrieve a medcine, any medicine, and then we can test it on someone to see if it works." She paused, taking in a breath of air before continueing. "So...any volunteers?"

"I-I think Hope and Emily should go," Dylan whispered. "I mean ... they have more training then probably anyone here. You should've seen them while they-" She was cut off by Emily who was panicking.

I took her by the shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes. "Emily calm down. Dylan is right, we have to be part of the group."

She shuddered as her hazel eyes became red and blotchy, but she finally gave a huge sigh and said; "I know."

I turned to the female Doctor and said; "Count me and Emily in."

She gave a small smile and turned to the guys. "And for the 'wimpy' boys ... ?"

Kade and Jace exchanged a glances. "Did she just really call us 'wimpy'?" Jace asked after a moment.

The Doctor chuckled. "I only call you that because the girls have already chosen. Normally it is the other way around."

"Doctor..." I started.

"Call me Olivia," she beamed at me.

"Olivia, when do we actually ... set off into our little ... journey ... I guess," I asked.

"Once the boys finish selecting their team members," she grinned at them.

Xavier, Jace and Kade glanced at each other.

"Jace and I will go," Kade smiled at both of us.

"Great. After your exams you will be escorted to the main door that seperates the living from the dead," Olivia said with a stern look on her face.

It was amazing how well she could change her look from I-am-really-happy-woo! to be-careful-otherwise-you-will-die in just a second. I decided at that moment there was something off about her. I could not and would not trust her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: Emilys Pov

So after the full body search, check-up and properly designed outfits, we set off for our designated drop off area, escorted by five guys and the two Doctors, Doctor Olivia and Doctor Damen, whom Hope was nearly drooling over.

"Good luck girls and boys. Remember, if you ever need help, look to the cameras and do a quick nod of the head," Damen said, gripping Kade and Hope's shoulder.

"You will do great and try to grab a vaccine that isn't that deadly, they should have labels on them. Oh and the vault you need to look for is 'D 339'. The code is twenty-three seventeen," Olivia had me and Jace by the shoulders.

"Good luck!" they both said.

They guards quietly unbaracaded the doors and opened the double them up, waving us four deliquents into the zombies infested halls. Butterflies crept into my stomach as we walked farther and farther and farther away from safety.

Once out of ear shot Hope said; "I don't trust Doctor Olivia."

She felt it too? The way she had changed her attitude so suddenly on us was a sign of ... something ... something I couldn't explain.

"I felt it too," Jace said, speaking what Kade and I thought.

"We cannot trust this ... 'special' character," Kade said, speaking what we all thought.

I went first, since, I was the fastest, I could slip past them quickly enough without being noticed. I tip-toed down corridors and waved them through as we easily made our way through the maze of halls and doors. Only twice did we have to stop and make sure the zombies were not watching.

That was until Jace fell, shooting his gun against the wall, making a loud explosion sound as it echoed down the hallways.

"Oh, great Jace! Just what we needed!" Hope shot at him.

He flipped her off and we ran down the hallway.

"There!" I pointed to a sign that read Vaults 201-300 left, Vaults 301-400 right. So I turned right, racing ahead of them as fast as I could to make the way was clear. I saw the vault, right ahead of me. Only I didn't see the glass and I ran straight into it.

Hope, Jace and Kade came up behind me, snickering. So I flipped them off and reminded them I had a gun.

I unlocked the vault and ran inside, urging the door closed as a lone group of two zombies passed by us and watched us intently. Once they realized that we were human they walked our way. Great, just great.

"What do we do?" Hope asked, shivering against the extreme cold tempurtare in the room.

I took a syring and jammed it into my arm, not caring what the consiquences would be.

All three of them looked at me worry in their eyes.

"What?" I snapped, taking another syringe and stabbing it into Hope's arm.

She groaned as pain shot through her arm. I looked to make sure the weren't deadly. I took two more syringes labeled undeadly. I jammed them into Kade and Jace, both of them protesting at the sight of the needles. Ha. Wimps. We waited. We waited until we could barely wait anymore. We passed the time playing truth-or-dare or guess-the-number-in-my-head. For an hour. It was an hour of pure boredom, until Jace said; "I've had enough."

Hope gripped his arm and brought him in for a kiss. Even though, yes I was sixteen, I still found it awkward to be around someone who was kissing.

"Hey wait..." I said, thinking of something suddenly. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Kade said.

"Eighteen," Jace said.

"Sixteen," Hope and I both said.

Jace took a deep breath and asked; "Are you ready to see if it worked?"

We all exchanged nervous glances but nodded. Jace hit the button to release us and he watched as the zombies, moved closer and closer to the moving door. I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth, waiting for them to start attacking.

Nothing. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes. The zombies had walked right past us. They were sniffing around the vault, chattering their yellow teeth.

Very quickly we ran out of the freezing cold and shut the door behind us.

Without knowing, I jumped in Kade's arms and slammed my lips against his, not caring who was watching. We did it! We figured out a small disguise. Something that would buy us time to come up with a real cure to this ... infection that was growing throughout the world.

I was so wrapped up in celebrating that I hadn't noticed that none of us had grabbed any vaccines. We needed to grab at least like ... two million more. So we opened the vault and quietly slipped past the two zombies. Hope grabbed two cases, I grabbed two, Jace and Kade being the over achievers, they grabbed four ... each. Ugh. Men.

We made our way back to the door until we were stopped by Dylan and Xavier. He quickly demanded he be injected. I stated that it might take a while and he said he didn't care. So I took a shot and jammed it into his arm.

"What's happening?" Jace asked Dylan.

"Olivia and Damen, they got so overjoyed by the victory that they went around shooting people shouting We need to get the medicine all for ourselves!" Dylan grabbed my hand. "We have to go before they-"

"There they are!" Damen yelled, psycotic craze in his eyes.

We ran out of the back door, barely making it out without getting shot by the two maniacs that were now chasing after us and our supplies of illnesses.

They chased us down a hill and over a bridge until we finally reached our abandoned van.

"Ya know," Damen said slowing down behind us, and gripping Olivia's arm. "I knew ... it would end this way ... for ... Olivia!" He took the gun and pulled it to her and then ... bang ... she was gone. "I'm so sorry Sarah. Maggie and Mikey." He took the only gun he had left out of his pocket, raised it to his head and ... Bang ... he was gone too.

Hope ran over to his dead body. She started to take of his shirt. I stared at her in disbelieve

"Hope this is no time to stare at the dead guys abs." Jace tensed when I said that.

"I'm not. Im just need to know what it said..." She replied. We all staried at her confused. Hope stopped moving and tears came to her eyes. She silently got up and ran to jace nugging him tightly.

Now we were really confused. Kade and I walked over to see what she was looking at, it was a tatoo on his shoulder. It said 'crazy or not love is love and even if the world shoots us in the back i will always love you'. Kade hugged me and I hugged him back.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: Noelles Pov

"Really?" Katie said over the phone. Her eyes lit up. "Guys!" She started shouting around the cabins, banging on the different cabins' walls and waking the different families up, but of course she got curses and hate stares from the different families.

"What?" Paul said, rubbing his eyes.

At the top of Katie's lungs she shouted; "THEY FOUND A CURE FOR THE ZOMBIES!"

"Wait what?" I asked, astonished by this new information.

And it got the attention she was seeking from the families. People began wooping and hollering.

"Are you lieing to us?" a mom said, making everyone go quiet.

"No." She snapped, taking her phone from behind her back. "My sisters on the phone. She can tell you."

She was lucky it was face time, otherwise no one would believe her.

"Is this some cruel joke?" a Dad asked.

Emily shook her head, showing the cases of syringes.

"But those'll just make us sick," a women said.

So Emily began explaining how it wasn't exactly a cure, but it was a disguise from the zombies.

"But we won't cures!" an older boy said.

"Look," Emily looked she was about ready to starting hitting people. "Fine, we just won't give anything to your family because a disguise isn't good enough. We'll let your family get turned into zombies because, disguise isn't good enough, I need a cure all for myself!" She paused. "News flash fucktard. We can't find one. So you're just gonna have to fucking deal with it. It's either a disguise or you get eaten by the man eating creatures." She turned away from the camera picking something up. "This ... good sir, is what you'll turn into if you don't DEAL WITH IT!" It was a zombie it had glassy eyes and green moldy looking skin, it's hair was matted in different directions and his teeth had turned even yellow-er than before.

But, it worked. It shut up the complaing and bitch-y family.

"Noelle. Katie." Emily said. "Go tell the General and bring me with you. Kay?"

"But what about zombies," I whispered.

"Don't worry, we're flying to America, we'll tell the general where when we get there. Now hurry before we actually high jack this helicopter," Emily smiled.

So Katie and I exchanged glances but we casually jogged down to the deck, running now, trying to find General Lee.

"Yes girls?" he asked once we found him.

"Dylan, Hope, Kade, Jace, Emily, and Xavier all found a disguise so that way we could hide from the zombies," I said, panting, gasping for air.

"See," Katie said, raising the phone to the generals eyes.

He grinned at the sight of the group of people, but he was more-or-less staring at the girls.

"Well, then," the general started. "We shall through a huge party for the return of the wonderful and brave group. Guys will ask the girls and what should the theme be?" He gripped Katie and I by the shoulders bringing us closer together.

She and I exchanged glances. "Something that involves dresses." Katie laughed.

"But nothing to formal. Like no ball room dances just kind of like ..." I struggled hard trying to find the word. "Like ... a prom. Nothing to fancy."

"Excellent, a week from tomorrow we will throw a party for the return of our extraordinarry team!"

I grinned and turned back to the phone. She was gone. She must've had to go. "Way to go Hopie and Ems," I smiled.

Emilys Pov

Of course Xavier and Jace flew, they demanded it and we didn't seem to put up a fight, we were too tired to argue.

Except I couldn't fall asleep. I was staring out of window, watching as Pacific Ocean flew by below us. I watched as dolphins leaped out of the water and gracefully landed back in, rarely making any splashes.

I was texting Katie. It took a while for it to send and for me to get one but that didn't matter as long as I had contact with her. She was telling me how the general was expecting to throw a party next week. Awesome. Great. Wow. Bleh. Guys ask girls was what she just texted me.

I glanced at Kade, hoping he wasn't reading over my shoulder, nope, his head was just on my shoulder and he was fast asleep.

Who do you want to ask you?

It took the long time to send it too her and I know would have some free time before she replied.

I tapped Jace on the shoulder, he jumped at the sudden contact but he said into his headset; "What Emily?"

"How much farther?" I said into the headset.

Jace paused, checking the many gages on the front board on the helicopter. "About ... fifteen more miles or so until we reached California."

California. Now that is a state I hadn't heard about in a LONG time. The people around us, my family, Hopes, Noelles, Maddys, and Melinas family all had to be relocated to DC. I didn't want to move and I put up a fight but ... of course we moved.

I decided I would just stick to texting Katie and playing games, with myself.

That was until Kade woke up. "Where-where are we?" He asked yawning.

"Fifteen miles from California," Jace answered him for me. "Oh and please no 'making-out' with the head phone set on. Please?" Jace now whined and I could hear Xavier chuckle into the microphone.

Kade grinned cockily at me. "Dude, there are no promises for that."

I laughed, taking his headset off as he took mine off. Our lips collided for a moment before he looked at me and said; "Will you go to the dance with me?"

I looked at him both anger and shock filling my eyes. "You were looking over my shoulder."

He grinned at me but he nodded his head. "So will you?"

Butterflies crept into my stomach and I hestitated to answer him. He took my hand and kissed it gently.

"Let me rephrase that then," he cleared his throat for a dramatic effect. "Emily, my darling, will you please, make me the happiest guy in the world and go to the dance with me?"

I turned away from. No guy has ever asked me to anything before in my life, so this was new. It was always Katie or Noelle or Melina or even Maddy, never me or Hope. But I turned back to him and met his eyes. I finally decided and said in my most regal voice that I make; "I would be delighted to attend with you."

He grinned and slowly brought his lips to mine, smiling the whole time.

"Ew, really next to me, great way to wake up," Hope groaned.

Kade jumped over the back of the seat and dragged me along with him. He definitetly had something on his mind. What was it? I can only guess.

He leaned back, making my head rest against the farthest back corner of the helicopter.

"Kade," I mumbled, while he was still kissing me, forcing his body onto mine. "We-we can't do it hear, to many witnesses."

He pulled away, realization in his eyes, but he grinned when he realized something; "But they can't hear the noise we make."

Heat ran up my cheeks as I knew what he meant. But I resisted his temptations towards me. "Please. Not here."

I moved away from and climbed back over my seat and restrapped myself in, but this time, I was sitting in the middle, next to Hope who was on my right and Kade, who had crawled back over the seat and now was sitting on my left. And Dylan to my farthest right.

I hadn't realized that Katie and texted back and Hope was using my phone.

Hope turned to me. "A dance huh? I doubt Jace'll ask me."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: Hopes Pov

We finally, after a long grueling flight, it was only lucky that Xavier went to flight school, we landed in California, and yes it was a long time since we lived here. We had to relocate because my mom had a hit on her from a different assasins company, not Emilys dads though.

It's just lucky that the person who had to kill her, got killed himself. It's kind of ironic.

"Where should we go?" Dylan asked.

"Well ... " I started. "Since there is a dance, I'm assuming we should ... get the proper attire." I winked at Emily and she instantly knew what I meant.

"You mean we should ... rob a clothing store?" Jace asked.

"Dude, we'll get to see girls in possible short show-off-your-boobs dresses. Yes that's exactly what they mean," Kade said, giving Emily a sideways glance.

I sneered at Kade but I grinned at the way Jace blushed.

"Meet back here in, this spot, in ... lets say ... three and half hours," Xavier smiled.

We all agreed.

"Ready," I said.

"Steady," Emily grinned.

"Go!" Dylan sneered.

We girls raced to the nearest Papaya, Hot Topic and Forever21, which were conviently placed almost exactly across from each other, that and Payless.

We had had no idea where the guys went only that they went away from us.

"First we should call them and get everyone sizes shouldn't we?" Dylan asked finally as we strolled around Papaya.

They're weren't many dresses in there, mostly shirts and shorts, we grabbed a couple of those and shoved them in a bag.

Something growled behind us and we jerked around. Several zombies slowly made their way over towards us.

We were all injected with the vaccines, but we all tensed, standing still, frozen in place. The zombie approached us and we held our hands behind our backs, crossing our fingers. I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth and and holding my breath. A moment passed and I opened my eyes, the zombies was walking slowly out of the store. It hadn't even noticed us, not even glance our way.

We let out a sigh of relief, glad to see that they had moved on. Emily whipped out her cell and punched in Katie's number.

"Emy? Where are you?" she gasped once she saw the surroundings. "Papaya! What-Why are you Papaya?"

"To get dresses for the party. Go ask everyone that we know, what their sizes are," Emily said, once Katie shut up.

Katie hesitated but she nodded and walked around, gathering the girls into one room. "I'll text you sizes. Bye."

And then the line went dead. "Bitch," was all we said.

"So ... " I said, turning to Dylan. "Any girl you have your eyes on?"

She seemed flushed for a second. She sighed heavily and warily. "Candy. She's pretty."

Emily smiled a little. She sat down in the middle of the room. I didn't have to glance at her to know she was crying. Dylan and I exchanged glances. But suddenly I couldn't see through my eyes anymore and I shuddered into a kneel. Dylan sat in the middle of us and sobbed as well.

We cried until our heart ached with the loss of people we barely knew or people who had affected our lives. Cried until our heads ached from the lack of water. Cried until we couldn't cry anymore.

Emily was the first to get up and help us to our feet. She wiped the tears from our faces and smiled. "I love you guys." She met our gazes with full confidence. She sniffled but her smile remained. You could hear her phone vibrate and we all jumped to the new sound.

"Okay." Emily said, her voice still a little shaky. She showed us the sizes.

"Oh god, Candy. Katie that Candy is lesbian. Okay... who told Katie that I was lesbian?" Dylan eyed us skeptically.

Emily raised her hand shyly and blushed. "I just knew that Candy was lesbian. That's all."

Dylan blushed, not looking hurt or mad at all.

I broke the awkward silence and said. "Shouldn't we just grab random amounts of dresses and take them with us? Ditto with shoes?"

They looked at me. "We're so stupid!" Dylan gasped. "You're such a genius Hope!" She playfully punched my shoulder and started shuffling through the clothing.

I grumbled and joined them.

"Oh! Oh!" Emily jumped for joy as she read something from her phone.

"What?" I asked.

"Niall and Harry are officially dating! Omf!" she cheered, showing me the text. "It happened last night when they were caught "snogging" in the corner!" she squealed and then took a few clensing breaths and calmed down.

We left the store with three bags, surprisingly enough. We walked into Forever21 and took as many dresses there.

"Who do you think will ask you?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know," Dylan shrugged her shoulders. "I'm thinking of asking Candy though."

Emily and I exchanged glances. "Good."

"Hey!" someone shouted. "What're you doing here?!"

I turned gasping at a survivor. "Who are you? We came from a mission from the military. How have you surivived?!" I snapped.

"Joey. Joey Castro. I survived by locking myself in the workers lounge. We had weeks of food supplies. My four year old sister is with me. Hanna come here."

A shy looking girl came from behind him. She was a blonde haired girl with green eyes, freckles scattered all over her body and a pink tutu-dress on. She looked a lot like her older brother.

Hanna walked over to us, looking me square in the eyes. "If you're weally fwom da militawy then you will save us from dis bad pwace."

"Come with us," Dylan said firmly. "We need some more supplies and then we have to wait for the copter. In the mean time, we have to inject you with a disguise. It won't kill you. Only protect you."

The girl looked in my eyes and I saw hope. She smiled showing me a front-toothless-grin. She giggled quietly and took my hand. "Thank you for coming to our wescue."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Emilys Pov

This new addition to our group wasn't as bad as we thought. He was silent most of the time, but she was giggling and smiling with Hope and Dylan as we rummaged through the different dress and shoe stores.

"Do you have any guys that came with you?" Joey asked me when his sister and the rest were farther away.

"Yeah. They're getting men suits and stuff," I replied. "Once we were finished we were supposed to call my little sister and then send up flares."

"Shouldn't we find any survivors?" he asked me, anger flaring in his eyes, but he kept his tone calm.

"Huh, I guess we should then." I turned to Dylan and Hope. "I'm going to go take him to go search for anymore people."

Hope nodded and handed me a gun and a few knives. They nodded us off and we went on our way.

"So ... who are you guys?" Joey asked once we were out of earshot.

"Oh. I'm Emily. The blonde is Dylan and Hope is the black haired girl." I glanced up at him and saw that there was sadness.

He nodded solemnly as if he was trying to wrap his mind around it.

As we walked into a JCPenny we walked around the store looking in rooms only running into no one. We grabbed a couple more items, shoes and jewlery. As we exited and walked out into the courtyard we heard a faint "help!"

We glanced at each other and we began to run to the sound of the voice.

"Carly?!" Joey called.

"Joey! Hurry!" the voice called again.

"Who's Carly?" I asked.

"My sister. We're twins. Please we need to help her!" he was faster then I was and he dragged me to another shop. It was a Red Robins.

"Joey. Joey. Joey!" she rushed. "Hurry! They're almost here!"

We burst into the dining room and saw her huddled in the almost-completely-closed freezer.

She glared at me until she found her brother.

He realized he didn't have any weapons. "You good with a gun?" I asked.

He nodded, shrugging his shoulders slightly. I threw him the gun and turned back to the zombies, closing the space between them and Carly.

I took the knives from my belt and tossed one of them, hit the nearest one to her in the back of her head. I threw the last of the of knives hitting the rest in the neck or on the head.

"Joey!" she ran out of the freezer and embraced his brother in a bear hug, nearly knocking him back and off of his feet.

"Carly. I'm so glad you're okay!" he paused. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"I-I came to get you and g-go back to our house. Where's Hanna?!" she asked.

Joey wasn't lying when he said Carly looked like him. He was tall, dirty blonde, blue eyes and splashed freckles. Carly was tall, strawberry blonde, hazel eyes and a lesser amount of freckles.

"Who's she?" she snapped, turning to me as if she just noticed me.

"Emily. She saved Hanna and me. Give her the shot." He restrained Carly, pulling her arms behind her back.

"What are you -" I took out the syringe and stuck it in her arm.

She groaned with the pain and Joey had to hold her up to keep her from falling on the new pile of zombies.

"How-how-how come they didn't notice you when you-you-you walked in?" she asked, stuttering over a few words, still clearly shaken. "And what was that?"

"They didn't notice cos we're sick. They somehow sense that we're sick so they pay no mind to us. I don't know how it works. I stuck in an illness that isn't to fatal but is enough to hide you from the zombies. It should work in about fifteen minutes or so..." was all I said. I tried to rush through it so we could get out of there quicker.

She smiled her thanks.

"Let me show you to where the guys after we're done searching the stores. And I'll introduce to the rest when we boared the 'copter."

They nodded and we left the restuarant.

We entered an abandoned movie theatre, we grabbed snacks and drinks shoving them into the popcorn bowls and grabbing some of the carts that had somehow made there way to movie theatre.

I heared a moan, a moan as if someone was in pain. "Helllppppp."

I hurried around the small building busting into theatre s. Under a seat was a little boy.

"Oh my..." I gasped, covering my mouth.

This boy looked exactly like Cameron. Our Cameron that had died of cancer a few years back. Tears threatened to spill over my eyes as memories flooded back into my head. I didn't have to time relive them because the boy cried again.

"Oh my god, sorry." I knelt down by him and looked at him. His leg was trapped under the seat and wedged between the two.

"How-how did you know we were here?" I asked, squeezing his leg out of between the seats.

He groaned again and grit his teeth. "You're really loud."

I grinned a little. I was surprised by how calm he was and how mature he'd been when I questioned him.

His name is Cameron. Ironic. He was six today. His Mom was a Naval Officer and his dad had taken him to the movies. His dad hid him cos he led all of the zombies out of the movie theatre. He'd been here, living off of the food that he could reach on the ground. His brother was no where to be found.

"What's your brothers name?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Isaiah Daniel. He came with us too. He left wiff my daddy." The little boy was wrapped in my arms holding onto my sleeves of the long shirt that Kade had given me.

"Look who we found!" Carly called, waving us over.

"Isaiah!" Cameron screamed. "Broder!"

Isaiah glanced up and smiled. "Cameron!"

Cameron wriggled in my arms and turned his head to see his brother.

"Where'd you go?" Cameron demanded.

"I had to hide. Dad was ... gone. He left us. I never came back to find you cos I thought you were dead." He paused. "Happy Birthday Bro!"

I gave Cameron to his brother and fought to told back the tears. Cameron winced as he shifted his position in his brothers arms and started crying along with his brother.

"Thank you." Isaiah embraced me in a hug and pulled away, smiling through his tears.

"You're welcome. Oh and before we go we have to give you something." I pulled my two more syringes out of my pocket and explained to them how this would help and protect us. I poked it and pushed it into their skin until the two were empty. I quickly threw them away and sighed. "It should start to work in about fifteen so we need to be careful with you too."

With Cameron in Isaiah's arms, we checked through a last shop. An Old Navy. We grabbed jeans and shoes, some hats, for those of us who like to keep our hair under lock, aka, Hope.

When we went to leave and were standing in the doorway, when an arrow wized past Cameron and Isaiah. "Back inside!" I snapped.

They rushed back inside, Carly and Joey hesitating before running back inside. I stepped out into the open and glanced at the roofs of the many buildings.

"Come out bitch!" I snapped.

A shy frail girl stepped out into the open holding a cross bow in her hands. I grimaced when I recognized who it was.

"Emily!" she gasped out before I could respond.

"Yeah. You're Zoe right?" I asked, before she could get another arrow into her weapon.

A boy walked up behind her, holding a gun with a silencer.

"Zoe," he took her hand and kissed her cheek. "Who is that?"

Zoe turned to him, flushed face and no expression. "Don't you remember?" she asked. "Remember alllooonngggg time ago those two girls that we used to hang out with. She used to talk about all of these girls and two main ones came over. Their best friends. You always got in fights with both of them because you liked them. Then suddenly they vanished." Her voice hardened and her eyes became scary. "They left us and we had to forget about them. Don't you remember? Landon, please say you remember."

Landon. That's his name. He was a tall fully freckled, black hair, brown eyes and very pale skinned boy, from here you could tell he had major piercings.

Zoe, was a beautiful mocoa colored girl with deep brown eyes, the biggest smile, long luscious brown hair and three or four earrings.

Landon's eyes were now on me as he struggled to remember me. He finally grinned sadly. "Emily?"

I had to restrain a sigh but I nodded.

They hopped down off the roof, one after another.

"How'd you remember me?" I asked Zoe.

She simply smiled. "The day that we had to go get our memory erased, I never went. They didn't even check too, so you stayed in my head. I forgive you by the way."

"Look out!" Carly called.

Zombies shot out of the store and ran straight for Zoe and Landon.

Zoe got out her weapons and shot, but, Landon was over run and pushed against the wall.

"Help!" he called, brown eyes filled with terror.

Zoe raced over to Landon, shooting down three zombies, but there still were too many. He shot down a few more and was almost out of the way when more zombies shot out different buildings.

I grabbed Zoes hand and yanked her into another room, shutting the door behind her.

"Landon!" she called.

I turned back to him and went to grab his wrist when the zombies bit his arm. He screamed rolling his head back.

His eyes shifted color and his skin paled. He opened his mouth to snarl at me but his face contorted into confusion.

He sniffed the air, then sniffed behind me, I stood frozen. He smelled Zoe.

I raced back to the door that I locked her in, grabbing a syringe out of my pocket and swung it open and closed.

"Help me ... baracade ... the door!" I demanded at the group. They nodded immediatly and started planting things in front of the door.

I walked away from the door and walked to Zoe. I hugged her for a moment then I took the syringe and jammed it into her upper arm. She winced, taking in a sharp breath of air.

"Now," I said. "We have to wait fifteen minutes before we can make our great escape."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Zoe (flashback)

I sat down on the couch, switching the tv, trying hard to fight back tears. My family was forced to forget my many best friends. A tear escaped down my cheek and I had to grit my teeth to fight them back.

The only reason why I didn't go was because I faked being sick. My parents drove together to their agency to get their brain washed.

Yes I know that they were all assasins. I only knew cos Katie told me when I was younger. She trusted me enough to tell me. It was kind of like Wizards of Waverly Place where Harper knows that Alex and Justin and Max are wizards and she's not allowed to tell anyone else. I was Harper and they were Alex and Justin and Max.

I chuckled, almost amused by that analogy. They would never be able to remember them and I couldn't remind them. I could get in trouble. So much trouble that I could get killed just for it. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh.

I sat silently for a few moments, lost in my thoughts of how they left.

Apperantly, another company, a third one, had a hit on Melina and they immediatly had to move, getting anyone out of danger out of way. I grumbled. Why had they left me? How come they didn't trust me.

I heard a knock at my door and I groaned. I grunted to stand up and walked to the door, wiping away the last of the tears.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Landon!" He paused. "Can I come in?"

I sighed quietly. Landon was like an annoying older brother, slight stuble and at the time only two piercings.

I opened the door and let him in, planting myself back on the couch.

"So ... what're you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I-I wanted to ask you uh something." He nervously rubbed the bak of his head. He grinned sheepishly at me and took a few deep breaths. "Uh. Would you like to uh ... gooutwithme." It came out in a jumble.

I was actually taken aback by his words and I had trouble finding an answer.

The reason why he must be asking me was because of the brain wash. So I just took a deep breath and nodded.

"When would you like to go?" I'd asked him.

"Uh how about tomorrow. Three pm, we'll see a movie or something."

I nodded again biting back tears.

That single memory brought it's way to the front of my head and tears it brought with it, threatened to spill.

I didn't even like Landon. At least not that way. I'd been going out with him for about a year and a half and I was trying to break up with him, but I never could find the courage to.

And now, because of me, he was a zombie.

A single tear rolled down my cheek and I had to bit my lip to keep from sobbing.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked me, question in her gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I embracd her in a hug again and sobbed silently into her shoulder.

"Should we go now?" Carly asked, tugging on Emily's shoulder to pull her away.

"Yeah. But Zoe's not quite done, so we need to be careful around her."

She took my hand and told me to put an arrow in my crossbow.

We exited.

Time seemed to slow down and worry crept into my body.

Zombies big and small raced past us, ignoring the small group that was calmly walking in the opposite direciton.

Finally, after ten gruelling minutes we found the other small group, pages in hand, flares in their grips.

No one seemed to have noticed me and I was glad for that.

"You ready?" the girl Katie asked us.

Emily turned to all of us, keeping her gaze on me the longest. "Yeah, we're ready."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Hope

Flying back wasn't comfortable. About fifteen people were cramped together in a single plane.

An army plane, so it didn't have any seats whatsoever.

We were all cramped into the backpart, guys on one side, girls on the other. Hanna being the exception, being able to walk around and talk to people. As long as she was careful.

Emily was in her corner, crying with Dylan and Zoe, Dylan was only crying because Emily was crying. I wanted to join them but Carly and Joey were being normal brother and sister and annoying each other as best as they could, so I was stuck with baby sitter duty. Jace and Xavier were fast asleep and Kade was trying to get some sleep. Cameron and Isaiah were playing what they could of iSpy.

I watched intently as the different groups entered their own little world and seemed to have vanished from reality.

Exaushtion crept into my eyes and threatened to make me close them. And I did.

When I woke up, someone was shaking me. Hanna.

"Wake up. Wake up, we landed. Wake up! C'mon pretty girl wake up!" Hanna was desperately, trying to get me to move.

I sat up and realized that that was the best sleep I had in a while. No dreams, just relaxation.

I smiled.

"C'mon! Hope we landed on the ship! People want to see you!" Hanna was tugging me up.

Someone wanted to see me?

I slowly made me way off the plane and stepped shakily out onto the ship. Almost immediately, I was embraced in a round of hugs. First my only brother, Jason. His eyes were red and puffy and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Hope! I missed you so much. I love you. I'm so glad you're home. I will still be your one and only Bubba!" Jason was sobbing into my shoulder.

Skylar and Melanie and Kenny, my adopted uncle, were next, burrying their faces into my stomach. Then Kayla and Deedee and John, my other adopted uncle. When they pulled away, tear stains were streaked across my dark shirt.

My mom was next, same with my Dad and step-mom. I stood there for a long time, embraced in a sob filled hug. Then my grandparents.

When I broke away, I could see that Emily and Katie were embracing their parents in a hug. And when I looked closer, I could see that Candy and Dylan were included. An angry cat was sitting like a parrot on their dads shoulder. Bella.

That was the best. Families reunited with everyone. People drank. Cheered. Danced. All in all, they partied... and hard for some people.

By the time night came, everyone was too tired to stay up past nine.

So once we injected everyone with an illness and we set our destination for the nearest, slightly secluded, island or land mass.

Jamaica.

That's where we're headed. The party, though, would be on the boat. Or at least I'm thinking.

As I sit here with Jace by my side, we talk about our adventures, standing on a tall stage, telling small kids, teenagers and adults alike of our struggles. We went into detail. Well, detail that wasn't that horrific. It seemed to play out like book. Chapter after chapter of the struggles we had to go through. It seemed to play out like a movie, that streamed from our mouths. It entranced everyone entirely.

The story was even told from Zoe's point of view. Even Joey, Hanna and Carly. Isiah and Cameron's.

Everyone was fascinated. Question's were asked. Answers were given.

By this time, it was late, probably ten oclock.

Jace and I were walking together along the edges of the boat. The boat was waving back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Rocking like a babies crib trying to get it to sleep. Coaxing it to close its eyes.

We weren't saying anything just holding hands and walking.

"Hope?" he said after a while.

"What?" I asked, turning to face him.

"W-Will you got to the uh"-gulp-"dance with me?" His eyes twinkled in the light. His blue eyes bore into mine as they pleaded for my answer.

Of course I had to say yes. I didn't want to go with anyone else. Even if he/she was realllyyyy hot! "Duh!"

Our lips locked onto each others. He titled me back, using his arms for support. One hand on my waist, the other on the back of my neck.

Footsteps approached and we abruptly pulled away. Two figures emerged from around the corner. Two females. Both holding hands. We stood still for a moment. It hadn't seemed like they'd seen us.

"Candy?" a girl said, turning to the to the other.

"Hm?" Candy replied.

It must've been Candy and Dylan.

"I know...this is kind of... cliche. The scenery I mean. But..." she took a few breaths to calm herself down. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

You could hear Candy inhale sharply from where we stood. She didn't answer. Instead she looked at her feet.

Oh please say yes! Please! I ship you! I screamed into my head.

"Yes." Candy looked up again. "Yes Dylan, I will."

The two shadows combined into one.

"Aw..." I mumbled.

"Ew." Jace turned away to look at me.

I slapped him playfully.

The two figures walked towards us, closer and closer.

"Hope?" Dylan called out. "Did you just see that?"

"Yeah and-"

"And I wish I didn't see that," Jace interuppted.

"Don't be a little fuck okay?" I snapped. "Yeah I saw it. It was cute."

Jace grumpled, hitting me back.

"Oh," Candy said. "I guess we'll see you later then."

"No," I said. "We'll see you. You two will be wrapped up in each other."

Pink rose to Candy's cheeks and amusement shot through Dylan's eyes.

"Oh," Dylan sneered. "We know."

Candy waved good-bye as Dylan pulled her away, towards the cabins. My eyebrow was raised when they turned the corner and out of sight.

Jace glanced at me, his eyebrows raised.

"What?" I laughed. "It's cute!"

He chuckled, swinging his hand forward to take mine.

"C'mon," he whispered into my ear. "We have to get going anyway."

"What for?" I looked up at him.

"Don't we have to go to bed?"

I blushed. "Yeah. Don't try anything other wise I'll stab you...with a spoon...that's plastic...and rusty."

He looked at my puzzled. "How on earth does plastic get rusty?"

"I make it..."

His chuckled flitted around us as we walked towards the cabins.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: Jace

A week flew by fast and we were busy getting everyone settled in Jamaica. Yes we had to kill a few zombies. More like a hundred few zombies.

It wasn't a perfect fit but we made it work. It was like being cramped in a sports arena with a bunch of sweaty and icky people. People had to share houses or apartments. They had to get new jobs. Schools. Construction. Our presidant was killed so in a few months to a year we would elect a new one. One that would get everyone back on track in the world.

At the moment, everyone was getting ready for the dance. Mostly the teenagers though. Busy getting themselves ready for the big event tonight. I was dreading this though. Not because I was going with Hope, I was nervous because over the past few days of wondering aimlessly around the boat, I noticed my ex-boyfriend was on the ship. Ryan. Ryan Cline.

He was the first guy I ever kissed. I lost it to him. He was tall, dark tan skin, brown hair, some acne and bright blue eyes. It gave him a surfer dude look.

I was scared for what he'd do at the dance. Seeing me with a girl. I sighed.

The girls were no where to be seen. I think that Emily and Hope had pulled them away to get ready for tonight, avoiding any labor that had to do. Lazy.

Kade, One Direction, Joey and I were stuck with moving the bricks from a destroyed temple on top of a hill and moving it to a truck.

"Woo!" someone called. A female.

"Work those muscles Josh!" another female called.

Cheering floated down the hill and danced around us.

We glanced up, wiping the sweat off our foreheads.

"Woo Kade! Lookin' mighty finneee!" a girl drawled.

And there they were. Sitting together in a military truck in, what they could use, bathing suits.

I grinned and when I glanced at the rest, they had a sneer or a hungry grin plastered on their faces.

"What are you doing?" Liam called.

Katie stood up. "Getting ready to go swimming!" She danced in her spot, jiggling her chest slightly.

"Where's the nearest beach?" Zayn asked.

"Cos we're totally in." Josh smiled at Melina.

Kade was standing there quietly, breathing deeply.

Is this what being straight was like? Drooling over a pretty girl, hoping to get lucky?

It felt...great though.

Hope was sitting there, watching me, grinning like a maniac. Normal.

"When can we go?" I asked, grinning back at her.

"Soon," she replied.

"But for now..." Maddy smiled.

"We wanna watch you work!" Emily finished.

Zoe, Dylan and Candy kind of sat there awkwardly. Joey too. Wondering what they should do.

"We'll meet you down there," Zoe smiled kindly. "I'm taking Candy and Dylan and claiming our spot."

Us guys nodded. No problem.

The tires squealed as they pulled away from us, cheering like idiots the whole way.

Man...girls.

Kade still hadn't said anything and neither had Joey.

"What's up with you two?" Niall asked.

"Nothin," Kade said casually.

"Yeah...nothing," Joey sighed.

I shrugged my shoulders, brushing it off and got back to work.

Ten or so minutes later the girls were back, watching from the truck, leaning over the hood of the car.

"Oooh Jace no wonder Hope likes you!" Emily called.

Heat rose to my cheeks and I coughed to hide my laughing. Hope punched her in the arm and laughed.

Kade socked me in the shoulder and I rubbed it, stifling a wince.

"Oh don't be such baby." Kade laughed and stalked off to gather more bricks.

Katie and Maddy got up from where they sat and stalked over to Liam and Zayn, giggling when they got there.

"What are they doing...?" Hope murmered.

Nothing. They just wanted to give them a hug and say thank you. I don't know what for just... thank you.

"You done yet?" Melina whined, shuffling around on the hood.

"We still got like twenty or so bricks to go! Does it look like we're done?" I snapped.

She glared at me.

"Maybe we can help?" Emily got up off the truck walking towards the pile of bricks.

"You're going to help with the bricks?" Kade asked.

She turned to him, stepping into his personal space. "Yeah. Duh."

She threw it up in the air, watching for a second as it hovered above her head. As it started it's decend she flipped over. The brick hit the ball of her foot and she sent it flying to the back of the pick up truck.

Joey looked at her, shock running across his face.

"What?" she laughed. "I am an assassin. Duh." She scoffed and picked up another brick, chucking it this time.

"Dude, we never saw this while were out there!" Kade laughed.

"Uh, I did fucking like jump from tree to tree like, I don't know, a fucking ninja!"

I laughed at the remark as she flung another one into the car.

"You going to help or just sit/stand around like a bunch of pussies?" she sneered.

I grumbled picking one up and walking it down to the car. Something zipped past my ear and landed on the pile just before I set mine down.

I turned. Hope stood there looking innocent and trying not to laugh.

After setting it down, I raced up the hill and tackled her to the ground. I kissed her to keep her from screaming and laughing as I tickled her.

She soon ran out of energy and was panting under my tough body, trying to gain her breath back. I pulled away.

"You done?" she panted.

"You done tryna get me killed?" I asked, smiling as I stood up.

"Nope." She jumped up and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

She raced back to the car, my hand in hers.

Everyone joined within a moment and we all headed towards the beach.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One: Emily

It was night. Fourty-five minutes until the dance. Us girls were doing the last bit of our makeup that best matched our dresses.

I was wearing a dark blue dress with gold trim on the torso, a zipper down the front, dark blue lace didn't dare touch the silk so it wavered around it and fell slightly longer than the silk, that went down to around my knees, boots hugged my feet and framed them. My hair was down and it fell loosely around my shoulders and to my mid back. The dress itself had a breast support so I didn't have to wear a bra or cups for that matter. A necklace hung just above my breasts. Something I stole that I thought was pretty. A silver chain with a heart at the end.

Hope was wearing a ruby red strapless dress with a gold belt just under her breasts, it went to her ankles and flitted around them, she had on gold flats with a small bow on them, her hair was straightened so it was long and flawless, a black bracelet clipped to her wrist and stayed there, a gray beanie was flat on her head. She too didn't have to wear a bra or cups.

Zoe had on a light blue strapless dress that had a darker blue pattern on it, it came from the right side of her breasts like vines that extended down to her legs and on the edges of the vines were sparkly blue flowers, her brown hair traveled down to her mid back, dark blue flats hid her feet from view. A necklace hung around her neck. A gold chain with a half heart that had the word "forever" printed across it.

Candy had on a strapless light pink dress, it had a pattern on the torso but nothing on the silky dress. It looked like mine except pink. It had a flower around the waist it was large and bulky but it worked with the small and short dress. Candys green eyes were hidden under some dark makeup, but the way she put it on, made her eyes pop! Her strawberry blonde hair was in a french braid going down the left side of her head. Gladiator-type sandals sat on her feet, dark pink, almost matching her strawberry blonde hair.

Dylan had a long green dress that went down to her feet and when she walked she kicked it up. But it was at the perfect length that she didn't step on it or tear it. In the middle of small breasts was a silver design that helped them stay up. Her blonde fell around her shoulders and frizzed in the heat, but it looked pretty. Black sandals were strapped to her feet.

Carly had a single strap dress that hung over her left shoulder, it was black for the torso and it went high-to-low from the left-to-right, it was blue. Black boots hid most of her legs and feet. Her strawyberry blonde hair was in a loose ponytail and a rose clip was in her hair. Three or so earrings clipped to her ears, a bracelet clung to her wrists, a necklace clipped around her neck and went to her stomach.

My sister had a vibrant pink high-low dress that was, as like most of the dresses, strapless. It had a sparkly silver/gold around the waist that supported her small chest. Gold flats complimented her skin tone perfectly. Her brown hair was in a french-braided bun put together by a single clip and a beanie wrapped up and held her hair down. Her earrings were a gold to go with her shoes and her studs were pink.

Maddy wore a coral pink, frilly high-low dress that was, of course, strapless. The dress had to two silver belts, one right under her chest and the other just above her waist. Her shoes were a black high heel with silver flecks. An anklet clipped to her ankle. Gold. Three bracelets clipped to her wrists, jingling as she moved.

Melina wore a vibrant purple dress that was strapless. The breast area was a sparkly purple that looked like purple diamonds, a bow wrapped around her waist, out of the middle of the bow was a darker violet and raced just passed the edge of the dress. The dress itself finished just above her knees and floated and finished there.

Noelle was in an a light orange dress that had one sleeved that went over her right shoulder. The chest had white pok-a-dots across it. The sleeve had a white band on the top and on the bottom, across the waist. It was sort of a like a high-low dress but now quite. It was a flowy dress that flitted around her calf. White flats only exposed the tops of her feet.

And that was our band of little miss fits.

The military car that we had to drive in to get to the arena sort of ruined the whole "regal" kind of look.

The arena itself was huge. Basically, it was a large courtyard with makeshift walls. In the about seven days we had they built an almost circumference of a football arena. It was huge. The main headquarters for the general and the new President was on the far east side. A large area was set up as the dancing area for the different couples and teens. A smaller area, but still pretty big, was the kid area, complete with slip-n'-slides, jumpy houses and other jumping, sliding or water related carnival games or slides.

The adults had to report to the back. Either chaparoning, looking out for the younger kids or going to report to the general to help.

Even on a night like this everyone was stressed.

A sigh was released from my mouth as we pulled up and guided out. The guys were in another truck, following closely behind us. Hope and I waited impatiently to Jace and Kade to emerge from the car.

Jace did, but not yet Kade. Confusion brushed across my face.

Jace must have read my emotion because he said, "Kade was late to the truck so he has to walk here"-sigh-"He should be here any moment."

My hand found it's way towards my forehead as I facepalmed.

"I can stay here with you, while you wait for -" Hope began.

"No." I cut her off. "Go on. I can wait for him myself. I'm a big girl now." I paused. "Did I just quote that band-aid commercial?"

Hope and Jace shared a glance then broke into laughter. A grin spread across my face as I thought about it. I did shove them ahead of me, watching as the continued to laugh, then disappeared into the ginormous line that was starting to build up.

It was a line for multiple things, carnival tickets, food and just to get in.

I was standing there for maybe ten more minutes until someone grabbed my waist, hauled me over their shoulder and carried me to the line. Immediately, on reflex, I launched myself over their shoulders and landed on my feet and got down into the splits and knocked my "attacker"s feet out from under them. When he let out an "oompf" I got to my feet and started saying. "Kade! I'm sorry! I thought it was someone else!"

The guy below me was smiling, staring up at me as I gripped his forearm and pulled to a sitting position.

He chuckled. "Even in a dress, you still can seriously hurt someone."

My eyes went wide. "D-Did I hurt you?"

He laughed now. "No. I'm saying"-sigh-"nevermind."

I glared up at him. "Fuck you, ya know that right?"

His eyes twinkled at the thought and I slapped him on the arm. His hand found mine and our fingers interlocked. A blush spread across my face as we joined the rest of the small community in the line to get into the arena.

"You ready?" Kade whispered into my ear.

One look at him and I knew what he had planned tonight. I didn't know if I wanted to. Didn't if I'd allow him. But eventually I smiled up at him and nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two: Hope

Jace and I stayed by the entrancing, waiting patiently for Emily and Kade to come in. I wanted to make sure that Kade didn't bail on her.

He didn't.

Eventually, Jace lured me to the dance floor, which was actually grass, not a floor. But whatever...

We talked. Most of the time. We swayed and jerked and twisted to the beat, bumping into each other eventually but laughing it off and continuing.

The songs began turning slower and slower and we both glanced at each other awkwardly.

"C'mere." Jace pulled me into his arms.

My head rested on his shoulders and his chin rested on mine.

It seemed only days ago, which techinically it was, that we were complete strangers. Angry and bickering at each other, eventually realizing we sort of liked each other.

He finally worked up the courage to ask me, but I also knew something was troubling him.

So I decided to come out and ask him. "What's bothering you Jace?"

He tensed, then sighed. "My ex-boyfriend is here." He looked at me. "And I'm worried he might ... try to hurt you."

I grinned. "I appreciate the thought but you do know I am a trained assasin."

A grin popped on his face. "I know but -"

He was interupted by a Carly and a guy I didn't know. Brown hair, deep tan skin, blue eyes, slight acne. A typical surfer.

Jace tensed. I had a feeling this was his ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, Jace." the kid glanced at me and I inhaled sharply. "This pretty thing your girlfriend?"

Jace blushed beet red. "Y-Yes."

Jace stuttering? What? Whoa.

"You gonna introduce us?"

I glanced up at Jace, urging him forward. He cleared his throat. "Ryan meet Hope. Hope, Ryan."

"Whoa wait," I said. "Ryan? Ryan Cline?"

He glanced my way again. "Do I know you?"

I sighed mentally. "Uh, sort of. We went to middle school together."

"Oh." was all he said.

There was an awkward pause as no one spoke. Until I broke the silence again. "So are you and Carly...together?"

He nodded, grinning down at Carly. "Three years now." He kissed her deeply then said. "Well, it was nice seeing you Jace. Hope you and your girlfriend...'hit it off'." He paused. "Huh. I made a name pun. Bye!"

Jace turned to me and pulled me into a hug. "Sorry you had to meet him."

I blushed. "It's fine Jace. Really. I've known him since-"

He broke me off with a kiss. A deep kiss that started out nice, sweet, innocent. Then it got hungrier and his hands started roaming my body. It felt weird. This being the first guy that has ever taken an honest interest in me.

His hands found my chest and I pulled back.

He blushed, glancing down at his feet. "Sorry. I-I didn't mean to do anything stupid."

I giggled. "It's fine."

He slight smile crossed his lips and he looked up at me. "So...what now?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Involuntarily, my feet moved forward, closing the space between us. My lips re-met his and embraced each other, my arms around his neck, his around my waist. We swayed back and forth, back and forth to the beat. Our lips pushed together, showing and expressing our passion for one another.

Two figures emerged. Kade and Emily. Drunk. Or at least a little tipsy.

"Uh, Emily I thought you didn't drink." I took her hand.

"I don't. Kade made me. Ugh. Peer pressure. I've only had one. I'm just acting like this, hoping to scare mom and dad."

She stood up straight, sucking in air as she swayed. She grinned.

"Kades the one drunk." As if on cue, Kade turned to us and burped for a sweet welcome.

Jace slapped his hand to his face. "Why am I partially related to him?"

he mumbled.

"I'm taking him home, then possibly coming back, depends." She tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the exit.

I shuddered. "Ew, I hope she can take care of herself."

Jace facepalmed again. "I hope he doesn't act like Kade and falls asleep as soon as he's home."


End file.
